Pokémon: O início do fim
by Diego Piovesan
Summary: O mundo Pokémon não é mais o mesmo. Após a final da Liga Pokémon terminar com a morte negligenciada de um Pokémon, o mundo passa a questionar a relação entre Pokémon e humanos. Ao mesmo tempo uma nova jornada se inicia.
1. A Batalha Final e o início do fim

**Capítulo 1 – A batalha Final e o começo do Fim**

O caos. A fumaça tomava conta de boa parte do estádio. Saia de uma forma arredondada que jazia no centro da arena. Alguns poucos focos de fogo estavam próximos a forma carbonizada. Pessoas gritavam. E então, quando uma rajada de vento dos ventiladores instalados acima de todos levou a fumaça para longe, as pessoas se calaram.

Silêncio. Uma esfera se desfazia em cinzas enquanto todos observavam. Atrás dela um jovem de cabelo castanho escuro e espetado sorria. Do outro lado do campo uma menina, de cabelo azul e vestido lilás, estava chocada. Ela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

\- Tragam ajuda!

Ninguém se mexeu. Na lateral esquerda do campo três enfermeiras idênticas olhavam com os olhos marejados para a cena.

\- Vocês estão esperando o quê?

A garota rangeu os dedos e correu para o centro do estádio, parando a poucos centímetros de distância da bola que há pouco pegava fogo.

As enfermeiras foram empurradas e forçadas a se mover para abrir caminho para uma maca que era empurrada. Três formas arredondadas rosa-bebê passaram correndo por elas. Como um estalo de realidade, as enfermeiras correram ao encalço.

Aos poucos as pessoas do estádio levantavam-se do transe. Algumas gritavam, xingando. Outras, no entanto, sorriam e berravam frases de apoio: "Parabéns!"; "Coroem o novo campeão!". O jovem levantou a mão e acenou para a plateia. Segundos depois virou e encarou o juiz e o narrador da batalha, que até então estavam em silêncio.

\- E então, não vão anunciar o mais novo ganhador da liga?

O juiz levantou a bandeira quadriculada, anunciando que o jovem havia vencido. Ele encarou o jovem nos olhos e deixou uma lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Estava com uma raiva jamais vista. O jovem, ao notar o nervosismo do juiz, apenas sorriu.

\- Eis o nosso mais novo campeão da Liga Pokémon, John Carvalho.

A plateia dividiu-se. Muitos aplaudiam e outra parcela ainda maior gritava em repúdio. Latas de refrigerante foram arremessadas no campo e os gritos de "Assassino!" estavam cada vez maior. Fora necessário escolta policial de cinco policiais Jenny para tirarem o competidor do campo.

Enquanto isso, enfermeiras Joy intercalavam-se com Chanseys para tentar minimizar os danos sofrido por Electrode, mas não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Mandy, a jovem de cabelo azul, ficou jogada no chão do estádio, sem forças, enquanto assistia o cadáver do Pokémon ser levado na maca para fora estádio.


	2. O fim de um legado

**Capítulo 2 – O fim de um legado**

O dia raiou em na cidade de Viridian como todos os outros anteriores. Não havia nada de especial. O sol raiou sob o som de Pidgeys cantando e Butterfrees voavam calmamente. Simon, um jovem de 17 anos, levantou da cama e desceu para tomar café. Ele havia planejado tudo e nada poderia dar errado. Aquele era o dia do início de sua nova vida.

Contudo ao chegar a cozinha, o jovem de cabelo castanho notou que aquele era um dia atípico. Seu pai, Freddy estava sentado na frente da televisão. Normalmente, o homem de cabelo verde estaria trabalhando no Centro Pokémon da cidade. Formado em Medicina Pokémon, Freddy era responsável pelos danos permanentes sofridos pelos Pokemon e que não poderiam ser curados através da radiação da máquina automática presente na retaguarda dos centros de todo o País.

\- Você assistiu a transmissão da final da Liga, ontem?

\- Não, eu acabei dormindo antes de começar, queria levantar cedo hoje e...

Simon foi interrompido pelo pai, que levantou a mão pedindo silencio e aumentou o volume da televisão.

 _"... as cenas são foram fortes, o que forçou a emissora a cortar o sinal de transmissão ao vivo e exibir um aviso de queda no sinal no lugar. O que vamos mostrar agora são cenas exclusivas e, repito, fortes"._

A transmissão passou a exibir imagens da batalha Pokémon enquanto a jornalista continuou:

 _"A final da grande Liga Pokémon impressionou a todos que estavam presentes no estádio, próximo a Victory Road. A batalha que se deu entre Mandy Shannon e John Carvalho culminou na morte de um Pokémon._

 _A batalha estava disputadíssima quando Mandy mandou seu sexto e último Pokémon, uma dócil Bayleef para lutar contra o Charizard de John. Apesar de todas as vantagens sob a batalha, John surpreendeu ao recolher seu Pokémon e enviar Electrode para a batalha._

 _Apesar das esquivas de Bayleef contra os primeiros ataques elétricos de Electrode, a dócil Pokémon foi fortemente abalada no primeiro auto-destruição utilizado por John. O ataque, que é criticado por muitos especialistas por causar muitos danos ao Pokémon, não foi o suficiente. A ganância e a sede pela vitória foram mais fortes quando John mandou o Pokémon executar pela segunda vez o ataque, deixando-o inegavelmente fraco. Bayleef também estava nos momentos finais. Mas, mais uma vez, foi surpreendida pelo terceiro auto-destruição seguido que John executou, ceifando assim a vida de seu obediente Pokémon que não hesitou em obedecê-lo._

 _Por restar ainda um Pokémon em seu time, o Charizard, John foi coroado o mestre da Liga Pokémon deste ano e causou um caos no estádio que ficou dividido entre pessoas que o parabenizaram e outros que clamavam por Justiça._

 _O caso ainda será investigado pelas oficiais Jenny, que tiveram que escoltar John para fora do estádio para chegar em segurança ao seu destino. A tradicional festa da coroação e entrega dos prêmios não ocorreram devido o caos instaurado"._

As imagens aterrorizantes de Electrode agonizando, Mandy chorando e John sorrindo foram trocadas e novamente a imagem que se via era da jornalista no estúdio.

 _"Especialistas ouvidos por nossa equipe lamentaram o ocorrido e levantaram uma questão ainda mais polêmica: a falta de responsabilidade de John com seu Pokémon, já que muitos afirmam que alguém com extremo conhecimento na área Pokémon dentro da própria família sabia exatamente que os ataques causariam a morte de Electrode._

 _As ações de John já repercutiram em sua família. Tivemos informações que ontem, logo após o ocorrido, Gary Carvalho, líder do Ginásio de Viridian e pai de John, foi visto deixando a cidade, abandonando o ginásio da insígnia da Terra._

 _Já na cidade de Pallet, Professor Carvalho, bisavô de John e famoso criador Pokémon, teve que solicitar escolta policial para proteger seu laboratório do ataque de cidadãos revoltados._

 _Nossa reportagem tentou entrar em contato com a Elite dos 4, conhecida por tomar decisões quando há abandonos ou troca de líderes de ginásio, mas nenhum deles quis se pronunciar a respeito do Ginásio de Viridian e o que afetará seu fechamento para a Liga do próximo ano, já que a corrida pelas insígnias começam semana que vem._

 _Uma última informação a respeito do caso: nossa equipe jornalística apurou que Ash Ketchum, famoso por desbravar todos os continentes Pokémon, foi chamado para retornar à Pallet a pedido de Professor Carvalho. Até então não se sabe se mais treinadores famosos e ilustres da cidade de Pallet serão chamados para auxiliar nessa verdadeira crise de legado da cidade de Pallet._

 _Ash, até então, estava novamente na Região de Unova para uma série de..."_

Freddy desligou a televisão.

\- Isso é muito ruim... – Comentou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

\- Você não é amigo do Professor Carvalho, pai?

\- O conheci em alguns congressos Pokémon. Não somos os melhores amigos, mas sua mãe e ele tiveram muito contato no passado. E com esse tal de Ash também...

\- Esse tal? Ele é um dos melhores treinadores do mundo!

\- Um rapaz que abandona a sua cidade quando ela mais precisa, entra em todas as ligas possíveis e ganha o mínimo delas, não é exatamente um dos melhores treinadores do mundo, Simon.

\- Você não gosta muito desse Ash, não é mesmo?

\- Não como os Carvalho. Eles sim são pessoas de bem e com legado. Ou pelo menos, até então, havia um legado... mas esse John..

\- Ele estudou comigo. Se você tivesse deixado eu começar a minha jornada como todos os outros, talvez eu estaria ali no lugar dele batalhando pela Liga e isso não teria ocorrido! – Disparou Simon.

\- Hoje não, garoto. E já disse, você vai ter uma profissão que não seja treinador. Agora vá se arrumar, te darei uma carona até a escola. Não será mais tão seguro andar pela rua, ainda mais passando próximo do ginásio...

Simon bufou. Pegou uma xícara de café na cozinha e virou o copo, deixando o líquido quente doer a garganta. Correu para o dormitório e agarrou sua pesada mochila. Não importava o que tinha acontecido até então, ele iria seguir seu plano e começar sua nova vida de uma vez por todas.


	3. Professor Carvalho

**Capítulo 3 – Professor Carvalho**

Professor Carvalho e sua fiel companheira, Delia Ketchum, estavam no camarote no momento da Liga Pokémon. Ficaram lá por todo o dia, sofrendo com o sol queimando a pele e aproveitando os shows entre uma partida e outra. E então, a noite, no momento da última batalha, o professor ficou totalmente em silêncio. E assim permaneceu.

Fora Delia, com a ajuda de Mr Mime, que conseguiu levar o professor para fora até o carro. Fora ela também que dirigiu até Pallet e deixou Carvalho em segurança em sua casa.

Em todos os anos de sua profissão, ele nunca vira uma ação tão inconsequente e fria. Jamais esperaria ver aquilo, muito menos de seu neto, John.

Sentado em seu laboratório, lembrara da conversa que tivera com seu bisneto um mês antes da grande batalha.

\- Então, está preparado para competir na Liga Pokémon? Tudo bem se não conseguir, é a primeira vez que você tenta!

\- Não se preocupe, velho – Disse John, que chamava o bisavô carinhosamente assim – Estou treinando os melhores do meu time. Não irei desapontar o papai e nem você.

Professor passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu. Admirava, e muito, a força de vontade de seu bisneto. Lembrava-o dos seus anos de dedicação ao mundo Pokémon.

\- Falando nisso, capturei um Voltorb esses dias. Tenho um espaço especial para ele em meu time final.

\- Um Voltorb no time final? Isso é novidade. Ele não está treinado, John, será uma boa?

\- Claro que sim, velho. Tenho um mês. O deixarei tão poderoso quanto meus Pokémon de jornada. E o evoluirei, é claro, pois de nada me adiantaria um Pokémon sem evoluir.

Carvalho sorriu embora estivesse preocupado com o bisneto escolher um Pokémon tão fraco para a final.

\- Tenho ótimos treinadores que começaram comigo e que continuam até hoje com Pokémon sem evoluir.

\- Aquela história do Pikachu de novo não, velho. Namorar a mãe dele não faz de você o defensor dele. Eu, no lugar dele, já teria evoluído aquele Pikachu há anos.

Carvalho levantou a cabeça. Estava novamente no laboratório longe das lembranças. As palavras de John ecoavam em sua mente "Tenho um espaço especial para ele em meu time". Ele havia premeditado. Seu próprio bisneto, um assassino Pokémon.

O telefone tocou e Carvalho fitou a tela do computador. Leu o nome. "Gary chamando". Não estava com ânimo para conversar com seu neto, mas mesmo assim aproximou-se do computador. Antes de conseguir atender a videoconferência o telefone parou. Segundos após voltou a tocar, mas exibia um nome diferente na tela. Ele apertou e atendeu o telefone.

\- De todos, jamais imaginaria que você me ligaria.

\- Não seja saudosista, Oak. Te liguei para alarmar que nosso pupilo está voltando para casa. Para você.

"Oak". Insistia em chamá-lo por aquele velho apelido ao que tanto odiava. Mas ele tinha situações mais urgentes para tratar agora.

\- Não pode ser... você está falando de...?

\- É isso mesmo. Red está a caminho. Faça o que fizer, não conte a ele. Você me entendeu?

Carvalho maneou a cabeça. Antes de conseguir responder, um forte estouro ecoou em seu jardim. Chamas podiam ser vistas da janela.

\- Quer que eu mande ajuda, Oak?

\- Não seja displicente. Você não pode aparecer e sabe bem disso.

Carvalho irritou-se. Da janela avistou um grupo de pessoas gritando e tentando forçar a entrada em seu laboratório.

\- Preciso salvar os Pokémon que estão em meu laboratório. Tenho que desligar.

\- Você não aprende, velho teimoso.

\- Temos visões diferentes, você sabe bem disso...

O silêncio tomou conta da conversa. Carvalho fez um aceno da cabeça antes do monitor apagar. A ligação havia encerrada. Que diabos havia de ter ligado a ele? O que ele queria? E o que Red estava fazendo voltando para Pallet?

\- O reencontro de Ash e Red não será nada bom... – Falou sozinho antes de mais um estouro atingir seu ouvido.

Correu para o computador e ligou para o Centro Pokémon de Celadon, solicitando a transferência emergencial de Pokémon.


	4. Delia Ketchum

**Capítulo 4 – Delia Ketchum**

O sol raiou em Pallet. Delia acordou com o canto dos Doduo e o barulho do Mr Mime no andar de baixo, certamente estaria fazia o café da manhã. Levantou e, para seu espanto, notou que Mr. Mime ainda estava na cama de solteiro que colocou no canto de seu quarto para o Pokémon. Um calafrio correu por seu corpo: quem estaria no andar debaixo?

Andou calmamente até o andar debaixo e viu, de relance, um rapaz passar pela sua cozinha.

\- Quem está aí? Eu tenho milhões de Pokémon e não tenho medo de usá-los!

\- Guarde seu Mr Mime caduco, Sra. Ketchum.

Respondeu. A voz aos poucos tomou forma quando o jovem entrou no campo de visão de Delia. Havia muitos anos que ela não o via, mas definitivamente, o conhecia. O cabelo espetado deu espaço para um bem arrumado topete castanho escuro. No pescoço a mesma medalha que ganhara de seu avô como sendo a única lembrança de seu pai. Aos seus pés, um tímido Eevee que o sempre acompanhava. Gary Carvalho estava em sua casa.

\- Desculpe a intromissão, mas acreditei que meu avô estaria aqui.

Delia não disse nada. Apenas terminou de descer os degraus e abraçou o jovem. Ela queria informar a ele que tudo estava bem e que tudo ficaria bem, que não havia o que temer. Mas como demonstrar sentimentos e dar conselhos a alguém que havia visto pela última vez há mais de dez anos?

\- Obrigado.

Gary desvinculou-se dos braços de Delia e retornou ao balcão da cozinha. Sentou em uma das cadeiras. Eevee saltou em seu colo e por ali deitou.

\- Imagino que ele esteja aqui, já que o laboratório está sob ataque.

\- O que? – Delia levou as mãos até a boca para evitar gritar. Carvalho estava em perigo?

\- Sim. Meu ginásio também está, alias. Nunca deveria ter recusado o convite de entrar na Elite. Queria ver esses caipiras tentarem entrar no quartel da Elite...

Embora mostrasse a arrogância igual a quando era criança, Delia notou o constrangimento e a tristeza na voz de Gary.

\- Imagino que não esteja fácil. Mas precisamos salvar seu avô, ele não está aqui.

Como se as palavras tivessem mágica, uma moto atravessou o jardim de Delia e parou na porta dos fundos, acesso à cozinha. Oficial Jenny trazia consigo um Professor Carvalho abalado e com olheiras imensas da noite mal dormida.

\- Desculpe a intromissão – Afirmou a oficial enquanto entrava com Carvalho ao seu lado. – Gary, Delia.

Carvalho abraçou o neto. Vários minutos passaram até desvincularem-se.

\- Imagino que por enquanto meu trabalho aqui está feito. Deixarei meu Arcanine de guarda na entrada da casa, ele saberá conter as pessoas caso o incomodem por aqui.

Afirmou a oficial antes de aproximar de Gary e falar baixo, mas não o suficiente para que Carvalho e Delia não ouvissem

\- Aconselho a você não sair de Kanto, seu filho precisará de ajuda. Há uma investigação em trâmite e, até que ela acabe, ele será mantido na Delegacia de Cerulean. Em segredo, é claro.

Gary acenou a cabeça em confirmação a oficial. Voltou-se para Carvalho e Delia, acenou, e saiu da casa. Antes de partir, lançou a Pokébola no jardim dos Ketchum e passou diretrizes ao seu Arcanine.

\- O laboratório está sob ataque. Sai a tempo de lançarem mais latas em meu jardim. Tenho certeza que avistei uma pessoa dentro do laboratório, mas não posso fazer mais nada. Todos os Pokémon já foram transferidos para Celadon.

Delia agarrou o celular e, rezando, enviou uma mensagem. "Onde está você?".

O silêncio tomou conta da residência. Apenas o ronco de Eevee era ouvido.


	5. Simon

**Capítulo 5 – Simon**

A manhã em Viridian estava mais caótica de que Freddy poderia prever. A caminho da escolha preparatória de jovens médicos Pokémon, uma prévia dos verdadeiros estudos avançados que Simon um dia faria – segundo seu pai, é claro – haviam vários cartazes grudados em postes e propriedades com o rosto de John Carvalho riscado com a palavra "assassino".

A situação piorou quando Freddy cruzou a rua sentido ao ginásio, que fica há poucos casas de diferença da escola de seu filho. A fachada do ginásio estava depredada. As portas escancaradas e archotes com fogo foram lançados lá dentro, onde era possível ver a mobília pegando fogo.

Simon estava com medo. Mas tentava não dar espaço para esses pensamentos, aquele dia seria o início de sua jornada e ele passaria por situações muito mais preocupantes que aquela. E ele teria que aguentar tudo, sozinho.

Freddy não disse nada. Enquanto continuava abrir caminho entre a multidão que dominava a rua em frente ao ginásio, ligou o rádio.

 _"... oficial Jenny responsável pelo caso já foi acionada e disse que há um grande número de pessoas que estão nas ruas pedindo a prisão de John Carvalho. Essa é a história inédita de um treinador que leva seu Pokémon até a exaustão em uma batalha causando sua morte. Advogados e Juízes de todo o mundo estão com os olhos em nossa Região de Kanto que terá o primeiro julgamento deste tipo e abrirá precedentes para possíveis novos casos._

 _Nomes de peso se juntaram ao coro de pessoas que pedem Justiça. A líder de Ginásio Érika, da cidade de Celadon, foi a primeira a se pronunciar sobre o caso._

 _\- Não há como sair em defesa desse jovem. Ele é a imagem e consequência do abuso dos Pokémon por todo o mundo. Nós, líderes de Ginásio, não podemos nos calar._

 _Érika foi ainda além e informou que iniciará o pedido de exclusão de Viridian dos ginásios autorizados para a Liga Pokémon._

 _\- Nós temos inúmeras cidades em Kanto que rezam pela oportunidade de ter um ginásio. Viridian é uma cidade linda, mas infelizmente o Ginásio de lá está manchado de sangue. Quem não se lembra das controvérsias do ginásio quando ficou sob os cuidados de Giovanni? Ou então quando Blue misteriosamente assumiu o mesmo e depois foi deposto por Giovanni? E quando Lorelei assumiu e, posterior e misteriosamente, retomou seu cargo à Elite Quatro quando Gary recusou o convite e solicitou o ginásio para si? Entrarei em contato com os demais líderes e tenho certeza que estarão de acordo com a finalização do Ginásio de Terra"_.

O carro parou. Freddy estava atônito e assustado com toda a repercussão, mas nada disse. Despediu-se do filho que saltou do carro. Simon caminhou até a porta da escola, mas não entrou. Admirou o carro de seu pai afastar-se. Quando estava a uma distância segura, caminhou sentido o caminho que acabará de passar. Iria, de uma vez por todas, para Pallet.

O caminho de Viridian a Pallet era curiosamente curto. Mas, mesmo assim, resolveu pegar um ônibus. Não queria se atrasar, uma vez que temia o fechamento do laboratório do Professor Carvalho. Mas ele precisava, de uma vez por todas, possuir um Pokémon para iniciar a sua jornada.

Enquanto encarava a tela do celular, Simon teve a certeza que viu o reflexo de um Dragonite com algo em cima passar por ele. Olhou rapidamente para o céu, mas nada viu. Será que havia imaginado?

O ônibus fora a melhor escolha de Simon. Ele parou poucos metros de distância do Laboratório do Professor Carvalho. O que mais temia estava ocorrendo: um ataque ao laboratório.

Juntou todas as forças e prometeu a si que não iria se deixar abater. Finalmente a sua nova vida iria começar. Forçou passagem pelas pessoas que protestavam e contornou o laboratório. Escalou uma cerca viva e pulou para o telhado, torcendo por uma entrada. Achou uma grande extensão de vidro que dava para o jardim do inverno. Pediu desculpas mentalmente e lançou sua mochila diversas vezes contra o vidro até ele quebrar. Com a abertura, pulou para dentro.

Andou devagar pelo local esperando encontrar Professor Carvalho batalhando arduamente contra algum invasor, mas tudo que vira fora o homem sair correndo. Houvera o contato visual e ele teve a certeza que o professor o tinha visto. Mas não havia tempo para se preocupar, se não tivesse professor, pelo menos um Pokémon ali haveria de ter.

Caminhou e rapidamente encontrou a sala onde os Pokémon eram distribuídos para jovens iniciantes. Como poderia não conhecer se ano após ano assistia reportagens com o Professor Carvalho falando dos três iniciais e desejando, com todo o seu coração, estar lá para escolher o seu?

Notou as prateleiras cheias de Pokébolas e perguntou o que haveria ali. Pegou a primeira e lançou contra o chão. A Pokébola ali ficou, caída no chão, aberta e sem vida. Assim fora com as próximas 30 e então se convenceu de que não mais haviam Pokémon ali.

\- Mas é claro, ele deve ter mandado eles para um local seguro, que burro eu sou!

Soltou sua mochila no chão com um baque suave e deixou o corpo escorregar na parede. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e xingou-se mentalmente. E agora, o que faria?

Um raio roxo tomou conta da sala. Na hora que abriu os olhos, Simon não teve tempo de reação, apenas vislumbrou o ataque que estava há centímetros dele. Mas, do nada, tudo sumiu. Olhou ao redor e viu Minccino caído ao seu lado.

\- Minccino, o que você está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu?

Simon correu ao encontro do Pokémon. Era o mesmo que sempre o visitara na janela do seu quarto há pelo menos 2 anos. Era uma espécie rara para a região de Kanto, motivo pelo qual Simon o mantinha em segredo. Se falasse ao seu pai que estava cuidando de um Pokémon, certamente ele o levaria até o centro Pokémon e solicitaria sua transferência para a região de origem. Mas como ele havia chego ali?

\- Você me seguiu, Minccino! Como... você pode? Fique bem! Por favor, fique bem!

Os olhos de Simon encheram de lágrimas. Minccino abriu os olhos e sorriu. Levantou-se, devagar e pulou nos braços de seu amigo.

\- Você deu sorte, era para ter pego você e não ele.

A voz ecoou na sala pequena e Simon encarou uma sombra a sua frente. A pessoa jogou um objeto para ele.

\- Use em Minccino, isso é uma poção. E depois caia fora, não quero ser obrigado a tirar arruaceiros daqui.

Simon apertou a poção contra o peito e antes de acionar o gatilho voltou-se para a sombra.

\- Eu não sou arruaceiro, tudo que eu quero é me tornar um treinador Pokémon.

A sombra deu um passo a frente e, ainda oculto pela escuridão da sala, sorriu.

\- Você não está meio velho para começar sua jornada, garoto?

Simon rangeu os dentes. Odiava que zombassem dele e da escolha que seu pai fizera para ele – mesmo não concordando, respeitava seu pai.

\- Vá embora, isso aqui nunca mais distribuirá Pokémon.

Simon entregou a poção para Minccino e levantou-se.

\- Eu me nego a esperar até que tudo isso se resolva. Eu não tenho nada a ver com o que um maluco fez ou deixou de fazer na Liga Pokémon. Eu repudio ele. Repudio esse sistema da Liga e o quanto todos não estão ligando para nada, sendo que Kanto está aos pedaços há tempo. Eu quero, e vou, desbravar esse continente, ganhar minhas insígnias e vencer a Liga. E a Elite Quatro. E somente assim eu terei forças para falar ao mundo tudo que está errado aqui e finalmente tornar o mundo um lugar melhor. O meu mundo, pelo menos. Viridian precisa disso!

Simon gritava. Estava sem ar pela quantidade de informação que lançara contra a sua sombra desconhecida. Outro vulto apareceu atrás desse primeiro, só que bem maior. Ele avançou e Simon não teve medo. Quando a luz fraca atingiu o corpo da sombra maior, um Dragonite se aproximou e foi ao seu encontro. Com pelo menos cinco vezes maior de largura e três de altura, a criatura levantou o braço e passou a pata no cabelo de Simon, acariciando-a.

\- Dragonite, você é sensível demais.

A sombra riu e se aproximou do Pokémon, deixando-o visível. Ele vestia um jeans azul rasgado e um boné vermelho.

\- Ele está pedindo desculpas pelo ataque de antes. Eu sou o Red.

Estendeu a mão para Simon, que apertou sem acreditar. Red, o famoso treinador Pokémon de Pallet estava ali, na sua frente.

Um tempo passou enquanto ambos ficaram em silêncio e Simon ainda não soltara a mão de Red, atordoado pelo susto.

\- Eu pensei que você gostaria de fazer a diferença aqui, garoto. Então vamos lá.

Minccino pulou no ombro de Simon e ali ficou. Red pediu para que Dragonite saísse da casa e usa-se o neblina e só então voltou-se para o garoto.

\- O segredo está na plataforma inicial. É só acionar e... aqui está!

Red apertou o botão na lateral de uma circunferência de metal e três pokébolas surgiram. Cada uma delas havia uma inscrição acima. Chama. Folha. Gota de água.

\- Eles só obedecem ao seu treinador. Eu não sou o treinador deles, Professor Carvalho que é. Então você terá que convencer a um deles a ir com você. Divirta-se enquanto procurarei seus itens.

Red deu as costas enquanto Simon agarrou as três pokébolas e lançou-as no chão, rezando para que aqueles tão já conhecidos Pokémon saltassem. Um a um eles foram aparecendo: Charmander. Bulbassauro. Squirtle.

Simon sorriu e acariciou cada um deles.

\- Olá, pessoal! Meu nome é Simon e esse aqui é o Minccino.

O Pokémon saltou do ombro e juntou-se aos três a sua frente. Fora bem recebido por Bulbassauro que animadamente já se aproximou.

\- As coisas estão difíceis aqui fora. E eu quero ajudar! Mas eu não sou um treinador Pokémon e o Professor Carvalho, que é o treinador atual de vocês, não está aqui para liberar que um de vocês vá comigo. Mas se vocês acreditarem em mim, acreditarem no mundo e que os Pokémon merecem ser feliz tanto quanto nós, eu tenho uma vaga para cada um de vocês em minha equipe.

Red aproximou-se e disse oi aos Pokémon.

\- Eu sinto muito, garoto. Você poderá levar um deles. Os outros dois eu irei transferir para Celadon. Você tem dez minutos antes que eu mande os três.

Red sai novamente. Simon coçou a cabeça e voltou-se para os Pokémon.

\- Eu não sei se estou fazendo o certo... mas eu acredito que sim. E eu não tenho nenhum amigo para ir junto comigo nessa jornada, só o Minccino. Se é que você quer vir comigo, é claro.

\- Min! Minccino, min! – Exasperou-se enquanto dizia que sim com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo! – Sorriu – Então eu e Minccino precisamos de ajuda. Eu não vou escolher nenhum de vocês, vou deixar que vocês me escolham. Por favor, eu posso contar com vocês?

Da outra sala Red sorria. Não sabia nada daquele menino, Simon, apenas seu nome e endereço. Informações que sorrateiramente retirou da carteira do garoto, que estava na mochila. Contudo, mesmo sem saber nada além, sentia que aquele menino tinha uma ligação especial. Lembrava-o de quando ele iniciou sua jornada.

Simon aproximou-se com três Pokébolas na mão.

\- Sem sorte, garoto? Ninguém vai com você?

Simon sorriu e devolveu apenas duas das bolas.

\- Espero que cuide bem dele. E que saiba o que está fazendo. Estou depositando minha confiança em você. E nesses dois pequenos monstrinhos – Afirmou apontando com a cabeça a Pokébola na mão do garoto e Minccino, que estava novamente no ombro.

Red digitou algumas informações e pousou as duas pokébola na repartição especial do computador. Foram sugadas por um cano e uma mensagem apareceu no monitor "Encaminhado a Celadon". Estava feito.

\- Enquanto a você, isso te pertence. São mais cinco pokébolas e uma PokeDex, que será útil para você. Professor Carvalho não irá se importar de eu pegar uma dele para que você contribua com os estudos dele. Você pode ser um jovem de Viridian, mas será um verdadeiro treinador de Pallet.

Red levantou.

\- Coloque esse Pokémon em uma pokébola. Vamos logo, Dragonite está despistando as pessoas para sairmos em segurança.

Simon sorriu e encarou Minccino, que acenou com a cabeça. Pela primeira vez em sua vida iria capturar um Pokémon.

\- Okay Minccino, se você estiver pronto... Pokébola, vai!

Não houve tempo de espera. A pokébola se fechou e Minccino fora capturado. Red sorriu. A cumplicidade entre Minccino e Simon já estava selada, muito tempo antes do primeiro sequer pensar em ser treinador.

\- Ei, Simon. Não me decepcione.

A porta abriu e a neblina cegou Simon. Correu. Quando chegou ao outro lado da rua, já em segurança, mais uma vez vira o lampejo de um Dragonite cruzar o céu.


	6. Gary Carvalho

**Capítulo 6 – Gary Carvalho**

Não importava o que falavam de Gary Carvalho. Ele podia ser ambicioso e até mesmo frio, mas nunca, jamais, mataria um Pokémon conseguir uma vitória. Felizmente, em toda a sua vida, ele não tivera que passar por nenhuma morte de um Pokémon querido, mas ouvira dizer muito sobre isso quando o Raticate de Blue havia morrido em situações não muito claras. Mas, mesmo sem ter amizade com o rapaz, sabia que havia sido um acidente junto com má sorte, já que o centro Pokémon estava tão longe.

Gary nunca imaginou que sua trajetória de sucesso e vitórias, o que o fez ascender até o convite da Elite dos Quatro fosse passar por algo tão sério assim. Jamais se imaginou em um escândalo. Mesmo havendo possibilidades.

Ele não era um santo. Com o convite da Elite conseguiu o que mais queria: o cargo de líder de ginásio em Viridian. Para isso só bastou conversar com Lorelei e comprar a cadeira do ginásio em troca de sua indicação para que a moça retornasse à Elite. Os quatro se entendiam e todo o problema que ocasionou a expulsão de Lorelei pela primeira vez seria problema dela e não mais dele.

A prática, é claro, era ilegal e banida pela Liga Pokémon, mas ele nunca fora suspeito. Apenas conversas aqui e ali e algumas barreiras que encontrou contra alguns líderes de ginásio, como Érika (de Celadon) e Sabrina (Saffron). Mas, em contrapartida, tivera grande apoio de Joy – a primeira enfermeira Pokémon ao seu tornar líder de ginásio ao se casar com Brock, da cidade de Pewter - e Misty (de Cerulean), outra conhecida por recusar o cargo na Elite antes de Gary.

Mas então estava ali, foragido para não enfrentar um problema ainda maior: John Carvalho. Ele tivera John muito jovem e sempre imaginara que o filho não iria querer se tornar treinador. Mas, a criação quase contínua com seu avô Professor Carvalho, fizera John ganhar gosto por Pokémon. Um gosto acima do normal e do aceitável, o que o levara até aqui.

\- Não temos que nos esconder.

Anunciou Gary após um longo período em silêncio.

\- Não ficarei aqui esperando que façam o que bem entendem com meu filho. Eu sou Gary Carvalho, eles não podem me ignorar ou me crucificar por algo que eu não fiz.

Delia Ketchum pegou uma xícara de café que Mr Mime servia e foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

\- Gary, as intenções políticas aqui são bem maiores do que todos nós. Seu filho abriu o leque de discussões que há muito já era discutida, mas sem um forte argumento por trás. Há uma grande vertente que defende a liberação de todos os Pokémon e o fim das batalhas. E é isso que irá ocorrer agora. Você não pode se tornar o alvo deles, vamos deixar que tudo se abaixe. Se esses liberais de Unova souberem e vierem até aqui... temos que tentar manter isso o mais discreto possível!

\- E enquanto isso o que? Abandono meu filho como se nada mais importasse?

Gary levantou-se exasperado e derrubou Eevee de seu colo. Emburrado, o Pokémon caminhou até o sofá e deitou entre Carvalho e Delia.

\- Não. Você deve ir para lá e apoiá-lo agora! Mas não pode dar declarações e nem levantar uma bandeira.

\- Ela tem razão, Gary. John fez o que fez e assim está feito. Temos que aguardar, logo a poeira abaixa e nada disso terá mais importância.

A porta da cozinha abriu mais uma vez e dessa vez fora o Arcanine de Jenny que entrou, seguido de um alto rapaz que acariciava a cabeça do Pokémon.

\- Não me diga que esse dócil cãozinho está guardando vocês.

Delia arregalou os olhos. Carvalho levantou-se. Gary não expressou sentimentos. Apenas deu os ombros e voltou-se para Mr Mime que o encarava.

\- Red, quando você chegou?

Perguntou Carvalho após abraçar o rapaz e leva-lo até o sofá, onde sentou.

\- Há pouco. Seu laboratório está um caos, aliás. – Disse antes de receber uma xícara de café de Delia e agradecer com um sorriso.

Gary chamou Eevee para perto de si, que com má vontade levantou-se de perto de Red e foi até ele.

\- Eu vou embora.

Anunciou e deu as costas.

\- Fique. Nós temos coisas importantes para conversar. Principalmente sobre o psicopata que você chama de filho.

Gary correu para acertar um soco em Red, mas fora interrompido por Dragonite, que até então nem ao menos havia entrado na casa.

\- Drago, solte o garoto. Ele não teve uma boa semana.

O Pokémon obedeceu e Gary lançou um olhar raivoso a Red.

\- Não se preocupem. Eu tenho uma nova e jovem carta na manga que irá nos auxiliar a acabar com tudo isso o quanto antes.

Red sorriu e acenou para Gary sentar no sofá a sua frente. Dragonite cruzou os braços. Carvalho e Delia se entreolharam, mas nada falaram. Mr Mime quebrou o silêncio ao apontar para a janela, Ash havia chegado.


	7. Joy

**Capítulo 7 – Joy**

Seu lugar não era ali. Ela sempre soubera isso desde que chegara. Isso já havia ocorrido há tantos anos e tanto já havia sido falado que não havia mais como ignorar o inevitável: ela estava vivendo sim uma vida dupla. Não era como se ela não estivesse gostando – pois estava. Contudo ela sabia que o lugar predestinado a ela era junto de suas irmãs, cuidando de Pokémon e fazendo-os ficar saudáveis e alegres. Estaria ela tão errada ao se casar e tornar-se uma líder de ginásio?

O poder lhe agradava. Isso não podia negar. Desde a primeira batalha – que só ocorreu ao substituir seu marido, Brock, que estava em uma expedição com alguns criadores Pokémon para auxiliá-los em suas pesquisas – ela sentira o poder. Na época com o Onix emprestado do marido e com Chansey, sua fiel escudeira que negou-se a ficar no Centro Pokémon sem a presença dela.

\- Hey, você não pode usar uma Chansey! Isso aqui é um ginásio de pedra!

Fora o grito de desespero de seu primeiro competidor. Ele enviara um Squirtle que foi rapidamente derrubado com um tapa duplo de Chansey seguido do ataque investida. Ela sorriu, não aquele doce sorriso que espalhava pelo Centro, mas sim um riso de êxtase. Emoção.

\- A vida não é justa, pequeno treinador. Se você não está preparado para vencer na vida, não deve passar por Pewter. Aqui somente os campeões levarão a insígnia de pedra.

O menino recolheu seu Squirtle machucado e saiu aos prantos do ginásio. Parte de Joy estava triste por aquilo, mas sua outra metade sorria graciosamente.

Joy sabia que o ginásio possuía regras claras: os líderes não podiam usar os seis Pokémon contra os competidores. O máximo permitido era 3 (ou 4, caso a batalha fosse em dupla). Não deveriam ser usados Pokémon extremamente violentos ou de longo treinamento. O ginásio deveria ser um desafio, mas não algo impossível para os treinadores iniciantes passarem.

Por muito tempo Pewter foi comandado pelo pai de Brock e depois por um de seus irmãos. A mãe dele certa vez dominara o ginásio e o tornara um Ginásio de Água, o que causou um grande problema com o ginásio de Cerulean, centenariamente específico neste tipo de Pokémon. Logo o irmão de Brock reassumiu o controle do ginásio e, posteriormente, solicitou que Brock largasse a vida de criador Pokémon para retornar ao que era de seu direito e obrigação como filho mais velho: cuidar do ginásio.

Como um bom filho, Brock retornara a casa, não sem antes pedir a mão de Joy da cidade de Cerulean, que prontamente aceitou. Misty, amiga de Joy e Brock de longa data, fora a madrinha do casamento. Ash não compareceu.

E então dia após dia Brock demonstrava que não estava mais feliz no cargo de líder. Cada vez menos batalhava. Pedia aos secretários para lutar em seu lugar. Insígnias de Pedra eram praticamente doadas a quem quer que aparecesse. Até que Joy, um dia, munida de apenas Onix (que ficara com ela por segurança) e Chansey, resolveu assumir as rédeas do ginásio.

De um dos mais fáceis, Pewter entrou na lista dos 3 ginásios mais difíceis de Kanto. Muitos treinadores evitavam passar por lá e buscavam em ginásios de outras cidades menos conhecidas o complemento para poder participar da Liga de Kanto. Cada vez mais o patamar do ginásio subia. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Joy se perguntava se estava fazendo o certo desviando do caminho que fora pré-destinada: a enfermagem.

Seus devaneios e duvidas foram varridas para baixo do pano quando a porta do Ginásio se abriu e uma pequena garota de 11 anos passou por ela. Andava devagar, com passos pesados e barulhentos. Como toda criança birrenta gritou para chamar a atenção.

\- Onde está o líder desse ginásio? Brock, eu o desafio!

Joy levantou e calmamente andou pelo ginásio, parando na outra ponta do gramado de pedra. Deixou que a luz do sol atingisse seu rosto e sorriu.

\- Seja bem vinda ao ginásio de Pewter. Eu sou Joy e...

\- Não tenho tempo para falar com a enfermeira desse lugar, onde está o líder?

O sorriso sumiu de sua face. Toda sua duvida de outrora dera espaço para uma raiva sem tamanho. Sabia que era errado descontar tudo aquilo em uma criança mimada de 11 anos, mas não estava no clima para má educação. Há tempos o uniforme de enfermeira dera espaço para roupas mais provocantes e de cores sombrias. Seus cachos foram desfeitos e o cabelo escorria pela sua costa até atingir a cintura. Tudo havia mudado.

\- Se você tivesse se preparado um pouco mais para estar aqui, saberia que este ginásio possui um novo líder. Há anos, aliás. E essa líder sou eu, Joy. Você está aqui para batalhar comigo, criança insolente?

O último comentário saíra sem que tivesse travas na língua. Outrora se culparia, mas agora estava feliz por ter sido ríspida com a criança.

A menina maneou a cabeça e sorriu. Jogou o cabelo loiro para as costas e pegou uma Pokébola em seu bolso. O juiz já estava a postos. Joy foi a primeira a reagir.

\- Staryu, eu escolho você!

A Pokébola fora jogada acima de sua cabeça. Staryu liberou-se com um giro no ar e suavemente pousou entre as pedras. A pedra no centro de seu corpo reluzia. Aquele Pokémon era especial – um presente de Misty no dia de seu casamento.

Outra Pokébola fora arremessada, dessa vez a menina jogara uma Pokébola azul com detalhes em vermelho, tal conhecida para facilitar a captura de Pokémon aquáticos.

\- Fofinho, faça o seu melhor!

Da Pokébola um Buizel saltou.

\- Três contra três pela insígnia de Pedra! Que comece a batalha!

Buizel fizera o primeiro movimento. Após o comando de sua treinadora, o Pokémon correu entre as pedras para o ataque investida. A velocidade do Pokémon era impressionante tratando-se de um Pokémon jovem e quase sem treinamento. Joy nada fizera, aguardara até o último minuto e estalou os dedos. Como em um passe de mágica, Staryu movimentara-se tão rápido que o ataque facilmente poderia ser confundido com um teletransporte. Em uma piscada, Staryu estava atrás de Buizel.

A menina gritou para seu Pokémon, que fez um salto em cima da hora para tentar pegar Staryu, que desviou. Buizel atingira a testa com força no chão de pedras e ficou tonto.

\- Fofinho, não!

Joy sorriu.

\- Isso é tudo que você tem? Me dê alguma coisa antes de eu acabar com isso.

Buizel levantara-se. Pulara de ponto ao outro no clássico ataque de time, tentando confundir Staryu. Mais uma vez tentou a investida em vão. A estrela desviou segundos antes do Pokémon se lançar contra o chão. Buizel já estava nitidamente atordoado.

\- Fofinho, distancie de Staryu e lance as estrelas cadentes!

\- Staryu, evasiva e derrube Buizel com seu jato d'água!

Buizel afastara-se e antes de poder soltar seu ataque de estrelas, Staryu pulou e soltou um poderoso Jato de água mirando nos pés do Pokémon. Ele fora tomado desprevenido e caiu com a cara no chão de pedra, ficando imóvel.

\- Buizel está fora! Staryu é a vencedora.

A menina bufou, mas não se moveu. Retornou Buizel para a Pokébola e lançou seu próximo Pokémon.

\- Floquinho, acabe com ela!

Marril fora liberado. Mais uma vez a pokébola utilizada era a azul facilitadora na captura de Pokémon aquático.

\- Staryu, vamos acabar com essa palhaçada logo. Você sabe o que fazer.

Staryu girou em seu lugar e parou a poucos metros de distância de Joy. Estava parada, encarando Marril esperando seu ataque.

\- Floquinho, investida e ataque de bolhas!

Marril correu contra Staryu ao mesmo tempo que lançava uma rajada de bolhas que espalhou-se por todo o ginásio. Staryu fora atingida, mas não se moveu. Estava fixa em seu lugar esperando pelo momento certo de agir.

O Pokémon parou de soltar bolhas e tomou mais velocidade. Saltou e já virava para usar seu peso para aumentar a força do ataque investida. Nesse momento Staryu girou no ar e soltou um poderoso e inesperado choque do trovão.

\- Marril está fora! Staryu vence!

\- Um choque do trovão... mas como isso é possível?

\- Eu tenho alguns truques na manga – Informou Joy.

A menina não esperou. Lançara mais uma Pokébola no chão. O juiz levantara a bandeira e já ia se pronunciar contra o início da batalha quando Joy levantou a mão, pedindo para ele deixar. Era óbvio que ela já havia ganho, mas batalharia mesmo assim.

\- Du, dê um socos nessa estrela idiota.

Joy sorriu quando Geodude moveu-se para atingir Staryu.

\- Preciso te falar sobre os tipos de Pokémon, garota? Água tem vantagem sobre pedra.

Geodude investiu contra Staryu, só que ela fora rápida mais uma vez e desviara do ataque. Ainda no meio da euforia do ataque desviado, a menina gritou:

\- Du, explosão!

A Staryu estava parada aguardando instruções. Joy estava parada olhando para o seu Pokémon. Havia tempo hábil para mandá-la se esconder ou abater Geodude com um jato de água antes dele fazer o ataque, mas o nome daquele ataque a tirou do ginásio por alguns segundos.

Enquanto o forte estrondo ecoou pelo ginásio, Joy lembrava do que vira há poucos dias: um Electrode ser massacrado em rede nacional pela ganância de um jovem. Ganancia igual a daquela menina. Seria possível?

Staryu fora arremessada para a parede do ginásio. Não fora necessário anúncio. Joy recolheu-a com sua Pokébola, retornando a realidade.

\- Nunca mais use esse ataque, você me ouviu?

Joy gritava. Geodude estava abatido, mas ainda em pé.

\- Mais uma vez que eu ficar sabendo que você desrespeitou seu Pokémon dessa forma, eu juro por Deus que caço você com os meus melhores Pokémon e não serão eles que estarão na batalha, mas sim você levando todos os tipos de ataque para saber o quanto isso é horrível, entendeu bem? Me entendeu?

Joy gritava. Havia perdido a noção do tempo e espaço. Estava cara a cara com a menina. Não sentira-se andando pelo ginásio, apenas estava lá. O juiz a segurava pedindo calma e a menina chorava.

\- Agora suma daqui.

Joy desvinculou-se dos braços do Juiz enquanto a garota com seu Geodude saíram correndo do ginásio.

Por alguns segundos tudo ficou em silêncio, até o juiz falar:

\- Senhora, acho melhor cancelar as batalhas do resto do dia. A senhora está nitidamente abalada pelos acontecimentos recentes.

\- Um assassinato, Bob. Pode falar. Assassinato. É isso que nós, treinadores, fazemos. Assassinamos nossos Pokémon. É isso?

Joy sentou no chão do ginásio e concordou em cancelar todas as batalhas. Antes de pedir que Bob, o juiz, se retirasse, lembrou de algo que precisava de sua atenção e urgência no momento.

\- Ligue para Misty, em Cerulean. Diga a ela que nós cometemos um erro terrível.


	8. Simon (2)

**Capítulo 8 – Simon**

Não importava que as situações não eram favoráveis no momento: Simon estava feliz. Apesar de todo o caos no mundo Pokémon seus dias tinham sido muito bom, obrigado. Fizera um plano para se tornar um treinador. Executara o plano com eficiência. Conhecera Red, o respeitado, honrado e único ganhador de Kanto invicto. Conseguira um Pokémon. Levara Minccino com ele. Batalhara contra inúmeros Pidgeys e Caterpies que insistiam em passar em sua frente e impedir seu caminho até que fossem amassados. Ou seja, tudo estava completamente bem.

Atravessara rapidamente a rota 1 e cortara caminho contornando a cidade de Viridian. Sabia que se entrasse na cidade já teria alguma policial Jenny em seu encalço ou seus pais o procurando. Ele havia fugido e estava feliz com isso. Deixara um bilhete em seu quarto para não deixar os pais preocupados. Ou seja, tudo estava bem. E, para ajudar, o ginásio de Viridian estava fechado, logo não tinha motivos para passar por ali.

Já estava na rota 2, sentido a floresta de Viridian e, posteriormente Pewter, quando decidiu parar. Havia feito todo aquele caminho de Pallet através de ônibus e uma boa parte a pé. Estava com pressa pois sabia que o primeiro local que seu pai o procuraria seria Pallet. Logo, tinha que sair logo dali. Mas agora, durante a noite, nada mais o faria feliz que um belo banho quente e uma comida recém saída do forno. Mas não havia nada ali. Apenas folhas, gravetos e um céu escurecido.

Apesar da emoção do treinamento, Simon sentia-se sozinho. Libertou Minccino para lhe fazer companhia e, com aquele monte de gravetos e uma noite gelada pela frente, liberou seu Pokémon que fora muito bem escolhido. Na verdade que o escolheu.

\- Charmander, por favor, acenda alguns gravetos para fazermos uma fogueira para não congelarmos!

\- Charmander, Char!

O Pokémon lançara um jato tímido de fogo que atingira os gravetos e as folhas que Minccino havia amontoado. Seria o suficiente para passar a noite ali.

\- Sinto muito pessoal, prometo que ficaremos em lugares melhores mais para frente. O começo é realmente muito difícil.

Minccino jogara-se no colo do dono e ali deitou. Charmander encostou a cabeça no joelho de seu treinador e deitou de barriga para cima, admirando as estrelas.

\- Você gostaria de voar, Charmander?

O Pokémon balançou a cabeça pensativo, com o olhar cheio de brilho das estrelas.

\- Pois você irá! Sei que ainda levará um bom tempo, mas você se tornará um Charizard imenso e poderoso! Mais poderoso que o Dragonite de Red! E você poderá ganhar os céus e sentir o vento em seu rosto. Eu te prometo, certo?

Charmander sorriu e gritou em resposta. Simon sorriu e deixou que as costas encostassem ao chão. Fechara os olhos por alguns minutos e já adormecera o suficiente para assustar quando uma sirene disparou. O barulho vinha de sua mochila.

Assustado, Simon mexeu em sua mochila até que achou sua PokéDex tocando.

\- Alô...?

Disse ao abrir o aparelho. Na pequena tela a imagem de Red apareceu.

\- Olá meu jovem treinador, posso saber onde está o senhor?

\- Mas... como? Eu nem sabia que isso servia de telefone!

\- Pois serve. Meu número está na discagem rápida com o número 1. Quando precisar, basta ligar.

Simon fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- E então, já está em algum lugar seguro?

\- Estou na rota 2, sentido a cidade de Pewter. Charmander e Minccino estão comigo!

Red sorriu.

\- Ótimo, Simon. Espero que sua jornada seja o máximo. Veja, poderia me fazer um favor? Dragonite está cansado demais de tanta viagem que fizemos hoje. Poderia entregar um aviso meu à Joy, líder de Pewter?

Simon arrepiou ao lembrar que teria que passar pelo primeiro ginásio de sua vida. Ele não estava pronto!

\- É claro que sim. O que terei que falar com ela? Após ela me matar na batalha, é claro.

\- Não matará. Use Minccino, ele é um bom tipo. Será ótimo contra a Staryu dela que é tão rápida quanto qualquer Pokémon roedor. E cuidado, ela solta um choque do trovão fortíssimo!

\- Staryu com choque do trovão? Como isso é possível?

\- Uma enfermeira sabe muito mais de Pokémon do que qualquer um de nós, treinadores, Simon. Agora imagine uma enfermeira que também é líder de ginásio, casada com líder de ginásio e sendo a melhor amiga de uma outra mulher líder de ginásio? Misty e Joy tem chamado muito a atenção nesses tempos. Elas são páreo duro.

Simon coçou a cabeça.

\- Muito obrigado, agora não estou mais tão preocupado assim com a batalha. – Ironizou.

\- Treine bastante. Minccino é selvagem, ele já tem a malícia das batalhas. Charmander precisará de muita ajuda ainda. Mas então, diga a Joy o seguinte: Red sabe sobre as quatro cadeiras e precisa que nada mude. Conto com ela para dizer o mesmo a Brock e Misty. Pode dar esse recado para mim?

Simon coçou a cabeça outra vez. Do que raios ele estava falando?

\- É uma piada interna, mas é necessário que você dê o recado na íntegra. Infelizmente não posso falar com ela por telefone agora, eles a estão monitorando. Fale isso a ela também, por favor, ela irá rir bastante.

Red sorriu. Simon não entendia muito sobre o humor de líderes de ginásio, mas sabia que nunca ele acharia graça em ser monitorado. Seria ainda parte da piada?

\- Certo, eu falarei com ela.

\- Bom garoto! Estou muito feliz em termos nos encontrado. Ainda teremos muitas parcerias pela frente, não é mesmo, Simon?

\- Eu espero que sim.

\- Pode apostar que sim. Confio em você. Tenha uma boa noite.

Red desligou o telefone. Simon encarou a PokéDex com um sorriso no rosto: qual segredo mais ela estaria escondendo? Aquela seria uma aventura para se lembrar pelo resto da vida. A sua aventura.

Enquanto Simon sonhava com seus sonhos a se tornar realidade, não muito longe dali, em Pallet, Red desligou o monitor do computador.

\- Você pretende usar um garoto recém iniciado em uma jornada Pokémon para ser seu porta voz?

Ash questionou. Red encarou o treinador e respondeu, rispidamente.

\- Não há ninguém que seja mais fora do radar que uma criança começando a sua jornada. E Deus sabe o quanto precisaremos de discrição agora.

Professor Carvalho levantou da cadeira e parou ao lado de Ash.

\- Tenho de concordar com Ash, Red. É arriscado demais.

\- Tão arriscado quanto receber ligações no laboratório, Professor. Ou então abandonar sua cidade quando ela mais precisa, Ash.

Professor Carvalho encarou Red nos olhos e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Delia. Ash ficou vermelho, mas nada disse. Gary, que assistia a cena, sorriu.

\- Não há nada como uma família perfeita reunida novamente, não é mesmo?


	9. Mandy

**Capítulo 9 – Mandy**

Ela não havia feito nada de errado, tinha certeza disso. Encarou a parede a sua frente: a tintura branca estava precisando de retoque. Notou pequenas falhas aqui e ali, mas nada que chamasse a atenção de alguém, a não ser de alguém que estivesse há horas ali encarando a parede – como ela estava fazendo. Um forte barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Pulou na cadeira e, espontaneamente, seus músculos contraíram. Os olhos arregalaram e um frio tomou conta do seu corpo: ainda estava assustada demais devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

Não muito longe dali um vislumbre rosa passou correndo de um lado para o outro pedindo calma. Aquele era um dia conturbado para os centros Pokémon. A enfermeira Joy pedia calma para todos e avisou que o barulho fora de um dos geradores do centro, que explodira por estar sobrecarregado.

\- Não temos mais acomodações livres, peço para que os demais treinadores procurem abrigo no próximo centro Pokémon.

\- Não há nada que você pode fazer por nós? Meu Pichu está muito machucado para continuar a viagem! – Gritou um garoto enquanto equilibrava-se na ponta dos pés. Não aparentava ter mais que 10 anos, idade mínima para iniciar uma jornada

\- Temos alguns sacos de dormir para aqueles que não se incomodarem em dormir no hall do centro Pokémon, mas os quartos estão lotados! Pedimos desculpas a todos.

As pessoas pareciam não ouvir. Estavam aflitas demais, cansadas ao extremo e, acima de tudo, assustadas.

\- Ela disse que vocês devem procurar um outro lugar... – disse em uma voz tão fraca que nem se reconheceu.

A gritaria não cedeu. Irritou-se. Seu corpo, já mais relaxado do susto da última explosão, levantou-se. Antes que percebesse, estava em cima do balcão do centro.

\- Ela disse que vocês devem procurar outro lugar! – Gritou.

Por um minuto o centro calou-se. Pessoas assustadas encararam uma as outras e os cochichos começaram pouco a pouco.

\- Mas... é ela?

\- Não pode ser, ouvi dizer que ela já tinha pego o primeiro avião para Kalos...

\- É ela sim, reconheceria esse cabelo azul em qualquer lugar!

E logo os cochichos deram passagem para uma quantidade grande de perguntas – as mesmas que a seguiam dia após dia, as quais a faziam tão mal.

\- Você ainda tem contato com o John?

\- Ele vai ser preso mesmo?

\- É verdade que você pagou para treinadores procurarem e baterem em John?

Antes que mais perguntas pudessem lhe atingir, Mandy correu para fora do centro Pokémon. Ser a vice-líder da Liga de Kanto naquele ano era um fardo muito grande a carregar: pois ela vira de camarote a morte de um Pokémon por negligência de seu competidor.

Não sabia em qual lugar iria. Estava hospedada no Centro Pokémon desde que a liga acabara – pois a pedido da Oficial Jenny permanecera na mesma cidade onde John Carvalho estava preso, _"para caso precisar depor, você sabe"_.

Os dias foram confusos e irritantes. Mandy sentia uma raiva e uma culpa que não deveriam pertencer a si, mas sim a John. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, soubera que se ela não estivesse lá para competir, certamente aquele Electrode ainda estaria vivo. Seria culpa dela?

Não aguenta mais esquivar das pessoas e dos jornalistas que a perseguiam. Com a ajuda da Enfermeira Joy conseguira despistar todos eles, mas agora estava nas ruas de uma das maiores cidades de Kanto e que nada passava despercebido pelas lentes das grandes emissoras de televisão. Quanto tempo teria até os jornalistas perceber sua presença e a atormentarem? Ela não queria estar lá para quando isso começasse, mas também não podia sair da cidade.

Poucos minutos foram o suficiente para que o pior pesadelo de Mandy se tornasse realidade. Perdida pelo caminho, acabara passando próximo da delegacia – onde todos os jornalistas estavam concentrados tentando pegar mais informações sobre o caso de John e, obviamente, ela não passara desapercebida.

Correra para tentar fugir, mas eles eram muito rápidos. Flashs de inúmeras câmeras foram disparados e todos faziam pergunta ao mesmo tempo enquanto também corriam para alcança-la. Fora surpreendida ao virar em uma esquina e uma mão a puxar para dentro de uma porta lateral.

Os jornalistas não estavam mais lá. Nem ela sabia onde estava. Sabia que era algum lugar fechado e, pelo que pudera sentir, grande. Seus olhos ainda não estavam acostumados com a escuridão quando a luz acendeu. O grande ginásio de Cerulean apareceu a sua frente. Ao seu lado, a sua heroína: a líder da cidade, Misty.

\- Está uma loucura lá fora. – Disse enquanto sorria. O cabelo ruivo estava maior desde que Mandy passara ali pela última vez, para uma batalha Pokémon rumo a Liga de Kanto.

Olhou ao redor. Não haviam outras pessoas ali. Na piscina haviam inúmeros Pokémon de água: Squirtle, Starmie, Dragonair, Goldeen, Caravanha e tantos outros que ela não pudera reconhecer.

\- Vamos andando, arrumaremos um lugar para você dormir hoje. Até amanhã eles deverão estar mais calmos.

Mandy não disse uma palavra, apenas seguiu a líder pelo extenso ginásio. Nada foi dito durante a caminhada. Atravessaram as piscinas, caminharam por uma grande casa, subiram escadas e finalmente chegaram a uma sala de estar.

\- Se você quiser comer alguma coisa antes de dormir, a cozinha fica ali. Pode ficar no segundo quarto a direita, ali no corredor. Qualquer coisa, meu quarto é o último do corredor. Fique à vontade, aqui ninguém irá te incomodar.

\- Obrigada... mas, por qual motivo você está fazendo isso?

Mandy não entendia: o que Misty havia de se intrometer? Ela estava feliz por isso, mas não entendia.

\- Em momentos difíceis nós temos que nos apoiar. É o que fazemos, não é?

Misty sorriu. Antes que Mandy pudesse fazer mais perguntas a porta abriu. Um jovem de cabelo espetado e azul, como os cabelos de Mandy, apareceu.

\- Desculpe a intromissão, mas recebemos uma ligação do pessoal de Pewter. Temos um recado de Joy para a senhora.

Percebendo que era um assunto particular, Mandy acenou e caminhou até o corredor, destino ao seu quarto. No entanto, antes que entrasse no cômodo ouvira a voz de Misty mais alta que o normal.

\- Como assim estávamos erradas? Isso é impossível. Ligue para Joy e avise que irei para lá amanhã cedo e que até lá ela não deve fazer nada. Se nós estivermos errada todo o mundo de Pokémon não será como antes.

Mandy não gostou do que ouvira. Já no quarto, deitada na cama, pensou em todas as possibilidades do que aquilo poderia significar, mas não chegara a nenhuma ideia plausível. Tentou pensar o que sabia sobre Misty e Joy e tudo que lhe viera a mente fora a matéria naquela revista de fofoca que cobriu o casamento de Joy e Brock e as fotos com Misty abraçando o casal. A matéria destacava o fato de Ash não comparecer a cerimônia, mas fora isso nada de estranho parecia estar ocorrendo. Seria ela tão inocente a ponto de não perceber algo errado?

Tentou distrair a cabeça. Pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão. Assustou ao ver a sua foto no ar, em destaque na reportagem.

" _... e algumas pessoas estão até agora perplexas pela falta de informação. Ainda hoje, dias após o ocorrido, a Elite dos Quatro não se pronunciou sobre o fato. Vale lembrar que eles são os responsáveis pelas decisões em questões envolvendo a Liga de Kanto. A Elite dos Quatro de Sinooh emitiu uma nota repudiando o silêncio do instituto de Kanto, mas nem assim houvera respostas._

 _E isso não é tudo. A Elite dos Quatro de Sinooh e a Elite dos Quatro de Unova atualizaram o banco de dados de vencedores das ligas mundiais e a surpresa foi que este ano, no registro desses continentes, não consta o nome de John Carvalho como líder da liga de Kanto, mas sim de Mandy Shannon, derrotada após o incidente com o Electrode._

 _As demais regiões não informaram se irão aceitar o registro de Mandy ou se registrarão John como o vencedor desse ano. Vale lembrar que os vencedores são registrados para competirem, entre si, como o melhor campeão de todas as regiões anualmente._

 _A reportagem apurou ainda também que Mandy está na cidade de Cerulean, mesma cidade onde está detido John Carvalho. A treinadora, no entanto, segue instalada no centro Pokémon da cidade e não quis dar entrevistas e nem falar sobre o ocorrido._

 _Muitos acreditam que seria o dever da treinadora iniciar um confronto contra o que ocorrera, uma vez que está ligada ao incidente que irá entrar para a história"_.

Mandy encarou o televisor. Seria ela, então, a grande vencedora da Liga de Kanto?


	10. Ash

**Capítulo 10 – Ash**

Não importava o que falavam dele. Havia anos e anos que deixara de se levar pelo comentário das pessoas – especialmente daqueles que um dia pareciam se importar com sua grande jornada para se tornar um Mestre Pokémon, mas que no fim o abandonara.

Mesmo após todo esse tempo ele ainda estava em busca de seu sonho e não se arrependera disso. Seus amigos em jornadas também foram atrás de seus sonhos e muitos deles o alcançaram. Brock havia se casado com Joy e seguira com afinco ao se tornar um criador Pokémon. Misty era a especialista mais consagrada em Pokémon tipo água de todo o mundo e uma brilhante líder de ginásio. Pewter e Cerulean voltaram ao mapa de Kanto com destaque e louvor que há anos não possuíam. E Ash detinha o recorde de maior número de ligas que um treinador já participou. Não tive chance na maioria delas, mas acumulava alguns prêmios e troféus de diversas competições que o tornaram famoso e respeitado no mundo Pokémon.

Supostamente Ash estaria em Kalos quando o final da liga de Kanto estava ocorrendo. Mas aquilo era uma mentira. Na verdade ele estava bem disfarçado no meio da multidão que assistia a competição. Ali do estádio ele vira, ouvira e sentira tudo. Estava ansioso para ver o filho de seu rival histórico batalhar pelo título – mas não estava preparado para os eventos que ocorreram após isso.

Tudo fora muito rápido. Uma hora estava assistindo a batalha, na outra lutava corpo a corpo com pessoas para conseguir sair do estádio. Quando deu por si, recebeu uma mensagem no celular de sua mãe perguntando onde ele estaria, já que havia sido chamado para comparecer a Pallet e estar junto de um dos seus mais admirados seres humanos: Professor Carvalho.

Quando chegara a casa, surpreendeu-se: a festa estava muito mais lotada do que imaginara. Isso é, se ele poderia chamar aquele encontro de festa.

Red, um treinador mais experiente e bem sucedido que ele, estava ali na sua casa, assim como Gary Carvalho. Ash e Gary nunca tiveram ligação direta com Red, mas eles sempre ouviam falar do jovem que saíra 4 anos antes que eles para a jornada Pokémon e era o orgulho do Professor Carvalho por ser um dos treinadores de Pallet que acumulava prêmios por onde passava. Red já havia ganho inúmeras ligas e já fora considerado o treinador competitivo mais poderoso do mundo por alguns anos consecutivos, quando fora convidado a se retirar para dar oportunidade a outras pessoas.

Red e Ash tinham tudo para serem ótimos amigos, já que suas histórias eram bem similares – a de Red mais gloriosa e de vitórias do que de Ash. Não fora isso que ocorrera. Red, em inúmeras vezes, dera declarações alegando não conhecer outro treinador de Pallet que fosse bem sucedido, ignorando completamente os feitos de Ash e Gary para o mundo Pokémon. Também fora dele os comentários de que Ash deveria se aposentar antes que começasse a perder para crianças de 10 anos – isso após Ash perder pela terceira vez seguida a liga de Johto. Para a surpresa de Ash não fora Misty nem Brock que saíram em sua defesa, mas sim Gary. Seu arquirrival história informara que haviam mais Pidgeys no céu do que neurônios na cabeça de Red, que perdia a chance de ficar calado e não sujar o nome de Pallet demonstrando toda a sua ignorância. Para a surpresa de Ash, a troca de comentários culminou numa batalha Pokémon oficial entre Red e Gary – e para a surpresa de todos Gary venceu.

De volta a sala de estar, Ash estava contente por rever sua mãe, Délia, e seu fiél escudeiro Mr Mime. Pikachu compartilhava dessa emoção. Desde que chegara não para de correr de um lado para o outro e tentar chamar a atenção de Délia ou provocar o Eevee de Gary, que tentava dormir no sofá.

\- Se fosse para confiar em uma criança para levar recados, seria melhor terem deixado que eu mesmo entregasse os recados e falasse com os responsáveis – Ash quebrou o silêncio.

\- Não é porque você batalha como uma criança que devemos confiar em sua discrição, Ash. – Disse rispidamente Red.

\- Diferente de você, Red, eu conheço todos esses líderes de ginásio, tenho acesso livre a eles.

\- É claro que conhece... você lutou contra cada um deles pelo menos umas quatro vezes, certo? Tudo para conquistar as insígnias e tentar vencer a liga de Kanto novamente, não é mesmo? Conseguiu?

Red abriu um sorriso irônico – ele sabia a resposta.

\- Se as crianças não sabem a hora de parar, eu sei. Professor Carvalho, Sra. Ketchum, foi um prazer, mas realmente preciso ir para Cerulean, meu filho precisa que eu esteja ao seu lado. – Anunciou Gary

\- Espere. Nós estamos aqui por um motivo. Todos nós temos ligação com a forma como a Elite dos Quatro está hoje. Sabemos bem que a dança das cadeiras já era para ter acontecido há muito tempo. Lance denunciou o esquema de corrupção para nós e o que fizemos? Nada. É nossa culpa eles estarem em silêncio agora, precisamos saber o que fazer.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Red estava aborrecido. Dragonite, que estava ao seu lado, parecia irritado. Pikachu encarou a todos prevendo que não faltava muito para os ânimos se exaltarem e começar uma briga. Não importava o que pensassem, Ash tinha razão: a culpa era deles, só deles.

\- Tudo que eu fiz fora não aceitar um cargo na Elite dos Quatro, isso depois da Misty ter recusado também.

\- Mas no seu caso, Gary, foi diferente! Misty não aceitou, pois sabia da corrupção e não quis participar, ao contrário. Ela quis denunciar o esquema da Elite. Já você viu essa cadeira como uma forma de conquistar o ginásio de Viridian para você e trocou a cadeira com Lorelai, que claramente está envolvida nesse esquema.

\- Não me julgue, você faria o mesmo que eu... Ou você já esqueceu que a comissão que recebeu as denúncias era formada por você, Red e meu avô? Você estava ocupado demais viajando e batalhando que nem uma criança; Red arrogante demais para prestar em qualquer coisa que não seja um elogio; e vovô ocupado com todas as atribuições que assume sabendo que não dará conta. Não me culpem por utilizar da fraqueza de vocês para ter algo que era para ser meu por direito, outro erro de vocês, aliás.

Gary também estava certo. A comissão Pokémon era formada por três treinadores da cidade da Pallet. De cinco em cinco anos a comissão era renovada e três novos treinadores de uma cidade diferente assumiam o controle. Na questão, Carvalho, Ash e Red estavam a frente da comissão e sabiam que por direito o ginásio de Viridian deveria ser de Gary, mas resolveram ignorar o fato quando Lorelai fora expulsa da Elite.

O Dragonite de Red aproximou de Gary, mas antes de chegar perto o bastante fora impedido por uma investida de Eevee. O Pokémon fora tão rápido que todos se surpreenderam. Em um segundo estava dormindo no sofá, no outro fora de encontro com Dragonite em uma velocidade e força que não condiziam com o minúsculo tamanho do Pokémon.

\- Parem! Não adianta procurarmos culpados ou um ficar irritado com o outro! – Gritara Professora Carvalho.

Dragonite desviou do professor e preparava um soco de gelo, mas fora paralisado com um choque do trovão de Pikachu, que se juntou a Eevee.

\- Pokémon insolente. Eevee e Pikachu, desde o início da jornada com esses treinadores ruins... se tornaram minis Ash e Gary, uma pena para vocês. Não insista Dragonite, não vale a pena.

Pikachu soltava faíscas pela bochecha e Eevee estava com os dentes cerrados, pronto para o ataque. Ash e Gary sorriram um para o outro.

\- Precisamos decidir o que fazer! Não podemos brigar entre nós também!

\- Para mim é óbvio: precisamos prender o assassino e fazer dele um exemplo.

Dessa vez não fora Eevee nem Pikachu que atacaram. Também não fora Dragonite o alvo. No instante que Red chamara John Carvalho de assassino, Gary investiu contra ele um soco de direita que fizera Red perder o equilíbrio e ir ao chão, sangrando.


	11. John Carvalho

**Capítulo 11 – John Carvalho**

Nunca imaginara que terminaria ali, sentado em uma cela sem acesso aos seus Pokémon ou a um telefone para falar com as pessoas que ama. E o pior: ainda não tinha a certeza do que estava fazendo ali. Fora preso baseado em quê?

Olhou para baixo e colocou a mão na cabeça. Encarou uma mancha escurecida no chão de cimento batido. Com bordas incertas e uma coloração estranha. Ele sabia que aquilo não era uma mancha de molho de tomate. O que teria ocorrido ali antes dele chegar? Ou pior: o que acontecia ali normalmente? Seria ele a próxima vítima?

Do lado de fora da cela era possível ver apenas uma parede branca e, acima do campo de visão, uma janela que era a única ligação da cela com o restante da delegacia – além da porta no fim do corredor. Ainda não estava na prisão, mas sim na cela temporária. Mas, ao encarar os ponteiros do relógio acima de sua cabeça que não parava de tique-taquear, a certeza que a prisão chegaria ficava cada vez mais próxima.

John Carvalho não estava sozinho. Dentro da mesma cela haviam mais duas pessoas: um homem de boina azul, regata branca e uma âncora tatuado no braço. Era poucos anos mais velho que John. Exibia um sorriso torto no rosto, quase perverso, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados como se meditasse. Os braços cruzados e o pé encostado na parede, no estilo _bad boy_. Em seu pescoço um cachecol leve descia até a altura de sua cintura, tão azul quanto a cor de sua boina. Mais para a esquerda havia um rapaz de aparência madura, com seus trinta e tantos anos, cabelo vermelho como o fogo e uma inscrição tatuada no peito. John não soube identificar o que estava escrito, mas parecia muito com o grupo extremista de Houen que pregava a libertação dos Pokémon. Secretamente John desejou que estivesse enganado.

Não havia o que fazer ali. Não havia televisão ligada e nem barulho do rádio. John já não sabia identificar quantos dias estivera ali. Dois ou quatro. Já não importava mais. Os dias passavam em silêncio. Embora soasse estranho, ficara feliz após um dia inteiro de solidão quando os dois companheiros se juntaram a ele. Não eram de conversar. Poucas palavras foram trocadas e ele não sabia o motivo dos outros estarem ali.

Estava cansado. Gostaria de voar por Kanto nas costas de seu Charizard, como fazia quase todas as tardes ou para se deslocar de cidade em cidade. Não estava acostumado a ficar preso em um cômodo só e sem a presença da natureza ao seu lado. Não fora criado para ser preso, mas sim para ganhar os céus.

John almejava a liberdade. Sempre estava em busca de aventuras e novos desafios. Gostaria de provar ao mundo que ele era muito mais que apenas o neto do grande professor Carvalho e filho de um dos melhores treinadores do mundo, Gary Carvalho. Ele queria ser John, não John Carvalho, e dia após dia buscava um método de conseguir isso. Essa trilha arriscada que tomou em sua vida fora audacioso, mas ao que tudo indica lhe garantiria destaque aquém do avó e do pai.

Sorriu. Seu plano talvez não fosse o melhor, mas talvez estivesse dando resultados esperados.

Berros foram ouvidos do lado de fora, isso já não era novidade. Desde que chegara a cela, John sempre ouvia gritos de pessoas pedindo a sua prisão. Alguns, mais extremos, pediam a pena de morte. Embora fingisse não ter conhecimento do clamor público, John sempre sabia quando pessoas estavam chegando para falar com ele – ou com algum dos prisioneiros – no momento em que a gritaria era ouvida: isso queria dizer que a porta que dava acesso às celas fora aberta e som atingia seus ouvidos.

\- John Carvalho, você tem visita.

A voz de Jenny quase não fora ouvida no clamor das pessoas. John surpreendeu-se, no entanto, quando ouviu as grades de sua cela foram abertas. Desde que chegara ali não havia tido um encontro sequer em que lhe tiraram da cela para falar com seus poucos visitantes, mas agora sua sorte estava para mudar.

Enquanto aguardava a grade inteira se deslocar, John notou que seu companheiro de cela não mais meditava. Estava em pé, olhando diretamente para ele. O sorriso perverso dera espaço para um enorme sorriso que John não soube identificar como felicidade ou de zombaria.

\- É a sua chance de dar a volta ao mundo, rapaz. Não estrague isso.

John não tivera tempo de responder. Jenny já entrava em sua cela e o encaminhava para fora, não ligando para o que o jovem de cachecol falava.

O caminho foi mais longo do que John esperava. Passou pela porta que limitava o espaço das celas; caminhou por corredores e mais corredores internos dentro da delegacia; subiu escadas; pegou um elevador discreto e, por fim, passou por mais duas salas antes de chegar a um andar tranquilo, com poucos funcionários.

Jenny o encaminhou para uma sala vazia. No canto havia garrafas de água, bolachas, jarra de café e até alguns bombons. Ela apontou um lugar para John sentar, na cadeira ao lado da mesa central – que, para sua surpresa, estava com pokébolas em cima. Suas pokébolas.

\- Fique à vontade.

A policial saiu e deixou John sozinho. Ele agarrou a pokébola com um adesivo de chama em cima e a jogou. Dela saiu um Charizard. Não um Charizard qualquer, mas sim o seu Charizard. Correu para ele e o abraçou. Seus olhos encheram de lágrima. Estava certo: definitivamente aqueles eram os seus Pokémon.

Um sorriso tímido cortou o ar da sala. Mais uma pessoa estava ali dentro com ele. John desvinculou-se de Charizard e contemplou a visita inesperada em sua cela:

\- Espero que esteja pronto para partir, garoto.

E, embora não soubesse ainda, John estava embarcando em mais uma jornada – talvez a mais importante de toda a sua vida.


	12. Misty

**Capítulo 12 – Misty**

A viagem de Cerulean para Pewter não era longa. As cidades eram, praticamente, coladas. Mas, nos dias de caos e manifestações por toda a região de Kanto, demorou mais do que o esperado. Misty não imaginou que seria necessário seguranças ou rotas alternativas – mas ela também não imaginou que a pressão pública estaria sob todos os líderes de ginásio.

Durante o curto trajeto, Misty fora interrompida diversas vezes. Manifestantes a favor da prisão de John Carvalho procuraram apoio dela. Outra multidão clamava para ela sair em defesa do treinador. E, no meio desse 8 ou 80, ainda havia a mídia procurando entrevistar a líder em busca de declarações a respeito do que ela achava ou deixava de achar sobre o caso mais sério que ocorrera na história de Kanto.

No entanto, não era novidade que a opinião de Misty era aguardada. Ela era dona de um dos ginásios mais tradicionais e famosos de Kanto. Cerulean sempre fora respeitado – até mesmo quando as irmãs de Misty davam as insígnias havia um acordo mudo da imprensa de não falar nada a respeito disso ou pedir que o ginásio fechasse a porta. Quando Misty retornou e assumiu o seu posto de líder, o Ginásio de Água só cresceu em popularidade e chegou ao patamar dos cinco melhores estádios de todo o mundo – liderando a lista por diversos anos seguidos.

Com tanto sucesso e poder da treinadora, não fora surpresa que com a expulsão de Lorelai da Elite dos Quatro Misty fora chamada para assumir o posto. Fora momentos de glória. Sentiu-se prestigiada e honrada pelo convite, mas não aceitou. Ela sabia que com o cargo viria duas grandes responsabilidades e escândalos secretamente embutidos: uma burocracia e politicagem com a qual ela não estava acostumada e nem gostava; e também a pressão por ser sucessora de Lorelai, que saíra prometendo retomar seu lugar de destaque na Elite – mesmo após ter sido comprovadamente culpada de abusar do cargo em prol de benefícios individuais.

Os anos passaram e, com a recusa de ocupar um lugar na Elite dos Quatro, Gary Carvalho fora chamado. Ele aceitou sem titubear. E, meses após assumir, cedeu seu lugar para Lorelai em troca do Ginásio de Viridian, que ela ocupava como líder. Pura politicagem, uma vez que o ocupante da cadeira da Elite dos Quatro pode ceder seu lugar para qualquer um com a aprovação dos demais três líderes – há não ser que essa indicação seja para qualquer líder de ginásio, ai basta apenas a aceitação do líder e não dos demais componentes da Elite. Um movimento digno de um jogo de xadrez – o qual Gary e Lorelai jogavam tão bem.

Misty não entendia o interesse por trás do Ginásio de Viridian. Ele sempre fora alvo de muitas polêmicas e especulação. Ele havia sido fundado por Giovani, líder da organização criminosa Equipe Rocket. O líder usava o ginásio para conseguir mais Pokémon e dinheiro para suas ações criminosas, contudo nunca tivera uma falha sendo líder. Atendia aos treinadores, batalhava e distribuía insígnias. Depois de um tempo, sumiu. Ficou anos sem o ginásio ser aberto e uma discussão tomou a Elite dos Quatro: fechar ou não o ginásio? Enquanto pensavam, Blue tomara as rédeas como Líder. Antes da decisão ser tomada, Giovani reapareceu e voltou as atividades do Ginásio, tirando Blue de seu lugar – o qual fora embora de Kanto e, até então, não mais retornara. Anos mais tarde, após ser descoberto que ele era o líder criminoso, fora alvo de uma ação policial encabeçada por Red, que culminou na morte do líder.

Sem Giovani, Viridian estava sem líder de ginásio. Com a expulsão de Lorelai, acharam por bem ceder o ginásio para Lorelai, que assumi as funções por poucos meses e então passou o ginásio para Gary, que ocupava o cargo até então.

Ironicamente, mais um escândalo estava envolvendo um líder de Viridian. Misty não pode deixar de sorrir pela infeliz insistência em coisas ruins acontecerem com quem ficasse a frente daquele ginásio.

E então lá estava ela, finalmente em frente ao ginásio de Pewter, até então invicta com as manifestações e jornalistas, mas sua sorte estava para mudar. Assim que desceu do carro e caminhava para a entrada do calmo Ginásio, uma jornalista entrou em sua frente.

\- Misty, você poderia falar conosco um minuto?

Ela não estava feliz e nem queria dar declarações, mas olhou para os lados e viu que estavam completamente a sós. Se gostaria de falar com alguém sobre o caso ou dar uma declaração pública, aquele seria o momento perfeito: não haveria interrupções e nem gritos favoráveis e contrários das pessoas que estivessem próximas.

\- Não tenho muito o que falar, ainda temos que aguardar um posicionamento da Elite dos Quatro e qualquer declaração que venha antes disso seria mera especulação.

A jornalista pareceu atônita. Nunca imaginaria que conseguiria uma declaração exclusiva de Misty – já que todos os seus colegas das demais emissoras haviam afirmado categoricamente que a líder estava blindada para a imprensa.

\- Se você puder repetir para a câmera, ai podemos gravar.

Misty sorriu e acenou concordou. Enquanto se preparavam as portas do ginásio se abriram e Joy apareceu do lado de fora, acenando para a amiga.

\- Certo, quando você puder...

A luz da câmera ficou vermelha e começou a gravação. Misty não conseguia deixar de lembrar do que Joy a dissera: elas haviam cometido um erro. Mas qual erro? Seria prudente ela falar agora sobre o assunto?

\- Nada a declarar.

Pedindo desculpas, Misty virou e entrou nos domínios do Ginásio de Pewter, deixando para trás a jovem jornalista frustrada.

Joy abriu os braços e deu um longo sorriso. Abraçou a amiga apertado como há muito tempo não fazia. Estava com saudades e ter uma amiga tão próxima assim dava felicidade aos seus dias, coisa que há muito estava faltando.

\- Misty, temos muito o que conversar. Mas estou tão feliz que esteja aqui!

\- Fico muito feliz em estar aqui também, joy! Mas, confesso, um pouco preocupada. Aquele seu recado não me deixaria dormir, por isso sai bem cedo de Cerulean para vir aqui. Devemos nos preocupar?

Joy não respondeu. O sorriso não estava mais em seu rosto. Estava triste como há tempos não ficava. E também se sentia só. Brock há muito não passava por ali, estava ocupado com as suas obrigações e estudos. Não restava muito o que fazer naquele ginásio imenso, ainda se tivesse muitas batalhas... mas nem isso.

\- Vamos direto ao assunto: nós estamos errada. Acho que está na hora de você falar com eles novamente e pedir que seu convite seja reconsiderado. A Elite dos Quatro tem que ser mudada, nós erramos.

Misty estava assustada. Joy sabia tanto quanto ela que o convite para a Elite não a agradava em nada – elas conversaram sobre o assunto por dias e dias antes de Misty declinar o convite. Havia um grande jogo de xadrez acontecendo em canto e Misty e Joy estavam cientes disso: o interesse em desmantelar a Elite dos Quatro e também reestruturar alguns líderes de ginásio. Não sabiam exatamente com quais motivos e quem estava arquitetando o plano ainda, mas tinham uma certeza plena: alguém estava tentando mudar a região de Kanto como ela era conhecida.

\- Lorelai não é flor que se cheire, isso nós duas sabemos. Mas falar que a Elite deve mudar é o mesmo que acreditar que Bruno, Lance e Agatha sejam tão ruins quanto ela, Joy. Nós sabemos que isso não é verdade.

\- Sabemos? O que eles estão fazendo enquanto tudo isso está correndo? Nós votamos junto a eles. Ficamos do lado deles. Levantamos a bandeira e Deus sabe o que passamos para convencer aquela velha da Érika a nos ouvir. Ela já está caduca, têm ouvido o que ela tem falado sobre o bisneto do Carvalho? É assustador!

\- Mas não entendo onde isso pode nos levar, Joy. Armar a queda de Elite dos Quatro é o mesmo que assinar uma determinação de que John Carvalho deva ser preso – ou pior – morto. É isso que queremos? Não concordo com o que ele fez, mas por Deus, ele é um dos nossos.

Joy parou por um momento. Gostaria de dividir suas dúvidas com Misty e combinar o que poderiam fazer para salvar Kanto, John e também para acabar com a bomba relógio que Kanto se tornou. Estaria a amiga certa? Não mexer e fazer vista grossa seria o melhor posicionamento?

\- E se nós pedíssemos ajuda para Sinnoh? Aaron e Bertha, da Elite dos Quatro de lá, certamente não veriam problemas em interferir em Kanto e nos ajudar. Estamos em um momento de calamidade, Misty!

\- E você confia em Flint e Lucian? Por Deus, Joy! Lucian é parente de Sabrina. Se não conseguimos derrubar ela e seus maus feitos desde a época de Giovani, imagina o que faremos colocando Lucian dentro de nossa área? Não podemos.

\- Então ficaremos de lado opostos?

Misty endureceu. Não lembrava de ter visto Joy com um semblante tão sério.

\- Se for a vontade do ginásio de Pewter convocar Sinnoh, Cerulean será oposta a isso.

A líder escolheu bem as palavras. Na verdade ela sabia que a última palavra sempre fora de Brock. Joy era educada demais para tomar as decisões do Ginásio de Pedra sem consultar o marido – por respeito a tradição do ginásio ser da família há décadas. Mesmo agora, que ela oficialmente havia se tornado a líder licenciada pela Elite dos Quatro, Brock ainda tinha a palavra final. E Misty sabia que ainda influenciava o amigo, após tantos anos viajando juntos com Ash, ela tinha suas cartas na manga.

\- Pois talvez seja.

\- Você está propondo um golpe de estado, Joy! Não deixe se influenciar por isso. O que nos precisamos agora é ficar ao lado de quem nós sabemos quem são. E de quem sabemos quais são as intenções. Dar forças à Érica, Sabrina e desmantelar a Elite dos Quatro entregando de bandeja à Sinnoh não será só o fim de Kanto, mas também o fim de nossos ginásios!

Antes de Joy conseguir responder, a porta do extremo leste do Ginásio se abriu. Um pequeno rapaz de cabelo verde entrou ao lado de um dos funcionários de Pewter.

\- Me desculpe, senhorita. Mas esse rapaz insiste em falar com você, disse que tem um recado importante de Red.

Misty e Joy se entreolharam. A discussão poderia aguardar mais um pouco. Ela se aproximou do rapaz e, ao julgar pelas roupas sujas de grama e terra e a face jovial, sabia exatamente do que se tratava: um novo treinador Pokémon em jornada.

\- Como saberemos que ele fala a verdade?

Fora Misty que quebrar o silêncio, olhando irritada para o jovem de cabelo espetado.

\- Quem é você, rapaz?

Joy ignorou o ataque da amiga e sorriu para o treinador.

\- Sou Simon, da cidade de Viridian. Iniciei minha jornada há pouco. Fui até o Professor Carvalho pegar meu primeiro Pokémon, veja – Ele indicou a Pokedéx e as pokébolas em sua mochila – Mas ele não estava lá, foi Red quem me atendeu.

\- Red assumiu o laboratório?

\- Não, Misty – Simon sabia o nome de todos os líderes de ginásio e tinha a certeza que aquela que perguntara, que estava ao lado de Joy, era a líder de Cerulean – A senhora tinha que ver, o laboratório foi atacado! Está uma loucura em Pallet. Red me salvou no laboratório e entregou meu primeiro Pokémon, um Charmander.

A líder irritou-se. Já estavam atacando Pallet. Faltava pouco para que os líderes de ginásio convocassem uma assembleia se a Elite dos Quatro não se posicionasse. Tinham que agir logo.

\- Não ligue para a irritação da líder de Cerulean, certamente ela está assim pelo simples fato de você não ter começado com um Squirtle. – Joy sorriu – Mas me diga, o que Red pediu para você falar?

\- Que as cadeiras não devem ser mexidas. E que você está sendo monitorada. Ele disse que é uma piada interna de vocês e que você entenderia isso.

Joy fechou o riso. Misty estava certa: não poderiam mexer na Elite dos Quatro. Ela não sabia o motivo, mas tinha certeza que podia confiar em Red, já que ele tinha notícias e informações confidenciais – as mesmas que o levaram a dizimar a Equipe Rocket.

Misty, por sua vez, sorriu. Ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo e tinha certeza que aquela seria uma longa batalha. Estava ansiosa para iniciar e, por um minuto, lembrou de como embarcar em desafios – e vencê-los – a animavam tanto.

\- Acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas. – Sussurou Joy para sua amiga.

\- Podemos conversar sobre isso melhor, ainda há muitos problemas para pensarmos. Mais do que nunca temos que unir nossas forças.

Joy sorriu e acenou. Misty estava com o rosto sério e assertivo. Aquela era uma batalha que estava pronta para embarcar.

\- E mais uma coisa... eu gostaria de batalhar com você pela insígnia de Pedra, se possível.

Misty e Joy sorriram alto. Estavam tão tensas que esqueceram do principal motivo que levaria um jovem treinador a entrar em um Ginásio. Mesmo envolto a todo aquele caos, as coisas pareciam ser normais e voltar ao seu caminho.

Antes de Joy responder, eles foram interrompidos mais uma vez. A porta do extremo oeste do Ginásio se abriu e um outro funcionário parecia cansado como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

\- Senhora, a senhora tem que ver isso. Está ao vivo, do Ginásio de Cerulean.

O funcionário acionou algum botão oculto na parede do ginásio que fez um grande telão deslizar e ligar. Misty assustou ao ver nas imagens o seu ginásio lotado de pessoas e cartazes sendo pedindo a prisão de John Carvalho estampados no meio da multidão.

 _"... e finalmente ela estava está subindo ao palco improvisado aqui do Ginásio de Cerulean. Um funcionário que pediu para não ser identificado me confidenciou que Misty, a líder, saiu na manhã de hoje rumo à cidade de Pewter, para se reunir às pressas com a líder Joy e discutir sobre o posicionamento das duas cidades no caso de John Carvalho. Misty estava cedendo o Ginásio para Mandy Shannon, rival de John na batalha, ficar enquanto os ânimos não se acalmavam. Muitos estão vendo o ato de Misty como favorável à condenação de John, uma vez que está escoltando Mandy dentro de seu próprio ginásio. Agora, ao vivo, Mandy irá começar o seu discurso"_.

No centro do Ginásio de Cerulean fora colocado uma grande plataforma que ocupara grande espaço da piscina principal – onde as batalhas ocorriam. No centro estava Mandy, com o inconfundível cabelo azul, rodeada por microfones.

 _"- Muitos sabem que o que presenciei diante dos meus olhos não foi algo feliz. Um Pokémon foi morto, massacrado, sem que houvesse justiça. Todos nós, irmãos Pokémon, estamos aflitos e não sabemos o que irá acontecer no dia seguinte. Hoje, deixamos passar um suposto acidente em batalha, amanhã podemos escravizar nossos amigos monstrinhos e fazer deles apenas uma máquina de batalha, sem que aja sentimentos ou obrigações de treinadores para os seus Pokémon._

 _O futuro será feito por nós. A escolha está em nossas mãos e em como nós iremos nos posicionar frente a tudo isso. Um treinador deixou suas responsabilidades de lado e está, agora, em uma cela na Delegacia da cidade de Cerulean. Não foi para a prisão. Não foi condenado. Seu Pokémon, fora enterrado e ninguém – ninguém mesmo – fez uma cerimônia a ele. A família Carvalho, que deveria estar presente, não apareceu. Ninguém declarou apoio ou repulsa. E John está ali, aqui pertinho, sentado em uma cela sem saber o que esperar. Talvez, só talvez, sem ter a consciência de saber se o que fez foi errado ou não. E a culpa é de quem? De cada um de nós._

 _A Elite dos Quatro de Kanto está se ausentando se suas responsabilidades. Não veio a público e nem deu declarações. Estamos aflitos, de coração na mão, e não sabemos o que esperar ou quando esperar._

 _Nossos irmãos de outros continentes já tomaram sua decisão. Chegou ao meu conhecimento que algumas das regiões registraram o meu nome como a grande vencedora da Liga de Kanto deste ano. A justificativa deles fora que um campeonato não pode passar de todos os limites do aceitável por apenas um título. O que John fez não está escrito em um livro como regra para ele a ter quebrado. Mas cabe ao bom senso de um treinador saber que matar um Pokémon não é um preço válido em busca de um prêmio._

 _Ele deveria ser desclassificado. Ele deveria pagar pelo seu crime. E eu, com a força destes continentes que a mim creditarem sua esperança e fé, estou aqui de peito aberto clamando a todos vocês que busquem por justiça: que cobram da Elite dos Quatro a expulsão de John Carvalho da Liga de Kanto e que ele seja preso. E se a Elite continuar a fazer o jogo do silêncio, que seja colocado eles em questão: estão ou não fazendo o seu dever de cuidar dos Pokémon da região de Kanto? Pois se o silêncio prevalecer, eu digo, está na hora de rever quem nos representa._

 _Isso é tudo que eu tenho que falar no momento. Muito obrigada pela atenção. Um grande abraço de Mandy Shannon, a vencedora da Liga de Kanto"_.

Ao fim do discurso de Mandy vários jornalistas começaram a fazer perguntas. A imagem continuou focando em seu rosto. A grande maioria que lotava do Ginásio de Cerulean aplaudiam e clamavam por Mandy. Ela havia conquistado o público e, provavelmente, o seu lugar de direto: se tornara a vencedora de Liga de Kanto – e com isso levava consigo o peso de sua palavra e sua influência, além de todo o carisma e história sofrida de ter visto um Pokémon morrer em sua frente e, aos prantos, clamar por ajuda. Fora ela quem passara tudo aquilo no campo de batalha e todos tinham empatia por Mandy.

Ela saiu do centro do Ginásio e as pessoas começaram a se exaltar. Grupos contrários a prisão de Gary jogaram garrafas contra a estrutura do Ginásio e rapidamente foram contidos por grupos favoráveis. A repórter informou que devido a confusão, Mandy fora escoltada para fora do Ginásio e que oficiais Jenny estavam isolando o Ginásio. Mais um para a lista de ginásios fechados: Viridian (pois Gary havia sumido); Celadon (Érika se negava a combater outros treinadores até a Elite dos Quatro se pronunciar); e agora Cerulean, por tumulto e danos em sua estrutura.

O coração de Misty estava há mil por hora. Havia muito o que pensar, muito o que fazer e, certamente, uma declaração a fazer. Mandy estava em seu ginásio e isso poderia soar como apoio de Misty ao seu posicionamento e também a prisão de John. E agora, mais do que nunca, ela não poderia ser associada a esse tipo de imagem, já que a aliança de alguns dos líderes de ginásio de Kanto deveria permanecer, Red havia mandado o recado: não podemos mexer nas cadeiras. Mas como se agora a oposição tinha alguém tão atrativa, simpática e empática do seu lado? Sem saber, Mandy tornou-se um mártir para a queda de Kanto. Só havia um jeito de Misty colocar sua cabeça no lugar.

\- Eu batalho com você, garoto.


	13. Delia Ketchum (2)

**Capítulo 13 – Delia Ketchum**

Tudo aconteceu tão de repente que Delia não teve como reagir. Em um momento estava sentado ao sofá ao lado do amor de sua vida, Professor Carvalho. No outro, via em câmera lenta o momento em que Gary Carvalho investiu um soco contra o rosto do campeão invicto da liga de Kanto, Red.

Do chão, o campeão afastado sorriu. Limpou o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca e nada disse. Ash, atônito, olhava a cena como se não estivesse presente. Pikachu e Eevee se jogaram à frente de Gary, impedindo que o Dragonite de Red tomasse qualquer ação para defender seu treinador. Todos pareciam apreensivos demais até para respirar.

Mr. Mime entrou na sala e, sem mais delongas, fechou os olhos e paralisou o momento. Pikachu, Eevee e Dragonite lutavam contra a própria vontade de seus corpos de estarem inertes. Até mesmo Arcanine, o Pokémon da policial Jenny, fora congelado do lado de fora da casa. Nenhum Pokémon se mexia.

\- Agora todos vocês, parem.

Fora Delia quem assumira o controle da situação. Red levantou-se e ficou calado, aguardando que a mãe de Ash voltasse a falar.

\- Não adianta ficarmos brigando aqui. Temos que ter um plano de ação. Todos nós sabemos que o caos está instalado em Kanto e se nós não nos reunirmos, seremos varridos para debaixo do pano. Não adianta. Temos que agir com a força que ainda temos.

Ash concordou. Se aproximou de Pikachu e o carregou no colo. Aos poucos o efeito do ataque de Mr. Mime passava.

\- Mas não temos o que fazer, mãe. Eu, o professor e o Red estamos no final da nossa permanência no conselho de Kanto. Gary é líder de ginásio de Viridian e pai de quem está sendo acusado. Qualquer movimento que tomarmos será considerado como um ataque direto à democracia e um golpe contra a Elite dos 4, que tem total poder de decisão sobre a Liga.

Red retornou Dragonite para a Pokébola e ocupou um lugar ao lado do professor Carvalho. Pensou por alguns segundos antes de se pronunciar:

\- Só há um jeito de conseguirmos driblar a Elite dos 4. Temos que imobilizar ela e conseguir que os líderes de ginásio sejam os responsáveis por decidir o futuro de John e, por consequência, de nossa liga.

Gary sorriu. Agarrou Eevee no colo e aproximou-se da mesa, onde colocou o Pokémon. Eles estavam esquecendo de um fator crucial:

\- Não temos a vice-líder da Liga de Kanto ao nosso lado e o poder de voto dela tem peso de um líder de Ginásio. Somando isso com o fechamento do ginásio de Viridian, Cerulean e a má vontade de Érika, temos a minoria nos votos. Serão apenas seis votos válidos: se todos votarem à favor, ainda assim, com Érika e Mandy, perderemos a votação e colocaremos nossos cargos em risco.

A verdade era irrefutável. Conseguir um golpe em Kanto não seria possível sem um plano bem estruturado. Caso o conselho de Kanto reagisse contrário a Elite dos 4, haveria uma briga de poderes. De acordo com a atual legislação, o conselho poderia impedir a ação da elite, mas aí caberia aos líderes votar. Caso os líderes fossem contrário ao decidido pelo conselho, estes estariam sob à mira da Elite dos 4, que poderiam trocar os representantes se assim quisessem.

Em outras palavras: Ash, Red e Professor Carvalho poderiam ser despostos de cargos altos da região de Kanto e perderem o post de autoridades. Gary também poderia perder, para sempre, o cargo de Líder de Viridian, o qual batalhará tanto para conseguir.

O que se passava na cabeça de todos, no momento, era o quanto estariam dispostos a correr este risco para salvar a pele de John Carvalho. Red era o principal incomodado.

\- Tudo isso será apenas para salvar a pele de seu filho. O que ganhamos em troca?

O líder de Kanto era conhecido por não medir suas palavras ou ocultar suas intenções. Ele realmente estava pensando no que iria ganhar caso aquilo prosseguisse.

\- Não se trata apenas de John, mas sim de toda a estrutura de Kanto, Red. – Professor Carvalho intercedeu antes que Gary e Red voltassem a brigar. – Caso John seja condenado e preso, eles finalmente terão motivos para caçar minha licença como professor, conselheiro e até mesmo meu laboratório. Gary também perderá o posto de líder de ginásio, nunca que deixariam os Carvalho assumirem qualquer posto alto novamente.

Red continuou a olhar para Professor Carvalho como se não tivesse ouvido nada que lhe importasse até o momento. Entendendo o sinal, Carvalho continuou:

\- Há anos estão tentando tirar eu do conselho, já que por diversas vezes impedi que a Elite dos 4 sucumbisse às mãos de vilões. Foi assim na época de Giovanni, você sabe bem. Os mestres que ocupam os cargos da Elite não são, nem de longe, confiáveis. Estão há muito tempo no poder e dali não há quem podemos confiar. Você sabe bem disso.

Delia encarou o Professor e um arrepio passou por sua coluna. Até então não havia pensado em todos aqueles problemas. Ela sempre preferiria acreditar no mundo bom e no quanto as pessoas batalhavam pelo bem coletivo, mas agora estava triste por notar que era apenas uma realidade que ela achava conhecer.

Não era de agora que Delia conhecia os mestres da Elite dos 4. Por ser namorada de um dos principais – se não o principal – professor Pokémon do mundo e também mãe de um mestre destaque, ela conhecera todos. Lorelei, como sempre, só importara com ela. Não escondia sua ambição, tanto que não havia problemas em mudar de lado desde que ganhasse mais para isso. Bruno nunca fora de amigos, poucas palavras e parecia não confiar em ninguém. Agatha era um grande ponto de interrogação, mas sempre fora transparente e uma real admiradora de Carvalho. Ela não se importava em falar que estava do lado do Giovanni e da reorganização do mundo Pokémon em Kanto. Já Lance, o mestre dos dragões, nunca fora de falar com ninguém além de Carvalho e Red – com quem tinha uma relação não superada de ter perdido em uma batalha Pokémon.

\- Caso isso não seja o bastante, vale lembrar que você, Red, só não foi desposto do cargo de líder máximo de Kanto pelo simples motivo de eu estar segurando, sempre, sua permanência e defendendo as regras para que continue como líder absoluto. Lance já pediu sua cabeça mais vezes que um Arbok tentou me morder na selva em meus tempos de treinador Pokémon. Quanto a você, Ash, sua permanência no conselho também se deu com um convite meu, sendo que há uma grande dúvida em Kanto sobre a sua permanência no conselho, sendo que mudou-se para Kalos e quase nunca aparece por aqui. Sem falar na sua recentemente influência em Alola, que não devemos comentar agora.

\- Em outras palavras, usarão John apenas como justificativa para acabar com todos nós – interrompeu Gary.

\- Mas ele é culpado de matar um Pokémon, não podemos esquecer disso também – interveio Red.

\- Claro, como se você nunca tivesse feito isso

\- Eu nunca fiz isso.

\- Não minta, Red. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que você não é inocente aqui.

\- O fruto não cai longe da árvore, desde criança você já almeja coisas maiores e sua ambição levou Blue ao luto pensa que esqueci isso?

Gary ficou em silêncio. Eevee mais uma vez mostrou os dentes pronto para atacar.

\- E aonde estão Blue e Yellow agora? Nenhum deles está em Kanto e, pelo que sei, não pretendem voltar. Não queira trazer ao passado justificativas para o presente.

Red levantou-se do sofá e foi para perto de Gary, novamente a briga iria começar.

Delia levantou-se de um salto e colocou-se entre os rapazes.

\- Eu sei o que fazer. Agora fiquem quietos e escutem todos, nós vamos mudar a estrutura de Kanto como nunca foi feito antes. Escutem com atenção e, depois disso, cada um de vocês irá sair daqui para fazer sua parte no plano. Estamos correndo contra o tempo.

Os olhares se concentraram em Delia. Todos estavam sérios, menos Mr. Mime, que sorria ao saber que sua treinadora possuía o plano perfeito e que ele, de uma vez por todas, seria parte de algo maior.


	14. Simon (3)

**Capítulo 14 – Simon**

Faziam dias que estava naquela jornada Pokémon e tudo que até agora ouvira falar fora sobre o quanto John Carvalho era uma pessoa abominável e o quanto Kanto e a Liga estariam se corrompendo. Mas, na verdade, Simon não notava nada disso. Era óbvio que toda transmissão de rádio ou tv só falava daquele assunto, pois era o assunto da vez. Mas, para ele, o único assunto que importava era a sua jornada Pokémon. Ele sabia que estava prestes a conseguir coisas importantes, ainda mais após ter o número e a ligação direta com Red, o líder convicto da Liga Pokémon de Kanto.

Simon andava. Andava o tempo todo e estava cansado por quase todo o momento. Não era acostumado a longas caminhadas e muito menos a carregar tanto peso. No último Centro Pokémon que passara a Enfermeira Joy o dera tantas poções e antídotos para todos os possíveis ataques e danos causados pela jornada que sua mochila estava pesando muito mais do que qualquer outro dia que fora à escola cheio de material escolar.

Charmander e Minccino estavam bem treinados. Não imaginava que ele seria um bom treinador como estava sendo no momento – e isso o impressionara e muito. Charmander aprendera novos ataques e Minccino parecia cada dia mais forte. O treinamento estava todo voltado para o seu primeiro rival: o ginásio de Pewter. Com a fama de tipo de Pedra, Simon investia em treinamentos para deixar os ataques de seus Pokémon ainda mais fortes. Tentara pegar um Pokémon aquático no caminho para o ginásio, para garantir uma vantagem contra a líder de ginásio Joy, mas falhara miseravelmente ao tentar pescar um Magikarp.

Quando finalmente chegou ao ginásio, tivera uma grande surpresa: quem estava lá, além de Joy, era Misty – a líder do Ginásio de Cerulean, especialista em Pokémon de água. O desespero ainda foi maior quando a ruiva assumiu o combate e informou que batalharia com ele – que obviamente não estava preparado para o ginásio de água.

\- E então, tudo bem por você? Vamos deixar as coisas mais interessantes, se me vencer você levará a insígnia de pedra e também a insígnia de água, de Cerulean. Não sei se você anda a par das informações, mas o meu ginásio foi fechado, então talvez seja a última chance para você conseguir entrar na liga com as oito principais insígnias de Kanto.

Simon estremeceu. Como venceria Misty com um Pokémon de fogo?

\- Certo, eu aceito.

Ele não era conhecido por desistir e não desistiria agora. Ele sabia que os líderes de ginásio não usavam seus Pokémon mais forte contra os treinadores – caso contrário seria impossível que eles vencessem, já que estavam no início da jornada contra pessoas que treinaram duro e arduamente durante anos e anos. Mas será que Misty teria trazido com ela seus Pokémon mais fracos para o ginásio de Pewter? Ele duvidava muito.

Enquanto os preparativos estavam sendo feito, Misty aproximou-se da bancada de Pokémon de Joy e pegou duas pokébolas.

\- Espero que não se importe de eu usar seus Pokémon. Eu não trouxe os meus de Cerulean, apenas dois companheiros de longa viagem, o que não seria justo.

Joy sorriu para Misty e notou as pokébolas que a amiga agarrou. Saberia ela usar aqueles Pokémon?

A arena estava pronta. Estruturas de pedra e areia estavam por todos os lados. Para Misty aquele não era, nem de longe, um ambiente que gostava. Sentia falta do ar úmido e das grandes piscinas que compunham o seu ginásio.

\- Cada um usará três Pokémon. Apenas o desafiador poderá fazer trocas durante os combates e...

\- Espera! – Simon interrompeu o juiz – Eu só tenho dois Pokémon.

Misty sorriu nervosamente. Como poderia um aspirante a treinador Pokémon ter apenas dois companheiros e já estar na cidade de Pewter? Um misto de raiva e tristeza passou pelo seu pensamento ao lembrar que ele não tivera nenhum desafio ainda, já que o ginásio de Viridian estava fechado.

\- Certo, dois Pokémon cada. – Disse Misty.

Misty agarrou a primeira pokébola que pegou do balcão de Joy e jogou na arena. Garchomp aterrissou no chão, levantando areia e pedaços de pedra recém quebrados com o peso do Pokémon se posicionando na arena.

Simon estremeceu ao reparar no olhar ameaçador de Garchomp. Obviamente aquele não era um Pokémon de Misty, mas como aquele Pokémon evoluído poderia ser um desafio nível médio digno do ginásio de pedra? Aquilo estava, sem dúvida alguma, para um desafio absurdamente de nível elevado.

\- Minccino, é com você amigo!

O gracioso Pokémon invadiu a arena com leveza, passando por pilares de Pedra e subindo em uma alta pedra, ficando assim da mesma altura do seu combatente.

\- Que a batalha comece!

Garchomp estava parado olhando para o seu inofensivo combatente. Aguardava o comando de sua treinadora.

\- Mire nas pedras e derrube ele daí, Garchomp! – Gritara Misty

\- Minccino, use o ataque rápido! – Rebatera Simon.

Minccino prontamente iniciara uma corrida pela arena, passando pelas extremidades dos pilares de pedra e, em poucos segundos, atingindo Garchomp no rosto. O Pokémon cedeu a pressão com alguns passos para trás e continuou parado.

\- Garchomp! – Misty gritara.

Pela primeira vez Garchomp olhou para trás e notou que os pedidos de ataque eram direcionados a ele. Confuso, notara que não era Joy, sua treinadora, quem os gritara, mas sim uma outra treinadora que até então desconhecia. Quem era aquela ruiva? Orgulhoso, Garchomp bufou e ficou no lugar.

Enquanto Misty gritava comandos para Garchomp, que eram todos ignorados, Minccino avançara para outros três ataques rápidos, causando danos no Pokémon.

\- Garchomp, eu sou amiga de Joy, ela me emprestou você para defender o ginásio. Mostre sua lealdade ao ginásio de Pedra e ataque!

O Pokémon virara de costas para Minccino e encarou Misty. Sorriu ironicamente e, sem nenhum comando, voltou para a pokébola.

\- Garchomp está fora de combate, a líder não poderia retornar o Pokémon. Vitória de Minccino.

Misty se irritou. Olhou para Joy, nas arquibancadas, que sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela lançou a pokébola para a amiga. Joy a recebeu e soltou Garchomp ao seu lado. Enquanto Misty pensava em que Pokémon usar, ouvira Joy acariciar e elogiar o Pokémon por sua lealdade à ela.

\- Certo, vamos lá. Corsola, é com você!

Um Pokémon de água. Finalmente Misty estava jogando com o seu time. Seria aquele Corsola da equipe principal da treinadora ou apenas para utilização contra os desafiantes? Simon não tinha tempo para pensar, precisava fazer com que Minccino acabasse com a luta naquele exato momento, já que seu próximo e único Pokémon restante era um Charmander, que tem imensas desvantagens contra o tipo aquático.

\- Antes de começarmos, aqui está. – Misty jogou a insígnia de Pedra para Simon, que a agarrou – Você venceu o Pokémon dela. Agora vença o meu e terá a insígnia da água.

O juiz autorizou o inicio da batalha. Simon iniciou o ataque com mais uma investida. Corsola esquivou sem a necessidade do comando de Misty. Antes que Minccino pudesse retornar ao seu posto, fora atingido por um jato d'água que o levara ao impacto contra um dos pilares de pedra. Estava gravemente ferido.

\- Minccino, escale os pilares e atinja o Corsola por cima, vai!

O campo tornara-se em um esconde-esconde. Minccino tinha a vantagem do campo. Corsola quase não conseguia se movimentar na arena e, por esta razão, dificilmente conseguia esquivar-se das investidas de Minccino.

Cansado, os Pokémon ainda se mantinham em jogo. Misty sorriu. Estalou os dedos e aguardou. Quando Minccino investira novamente contra Corsola, o Pokémon aquático usará a multiplicação e, todos os reflexos de si que apareceram, atingiram Minccino com jatos de água, tirando-o de combate.

\- Minccino está fora, vitória de Misty. O desafiante pode enviar mais um Pokémon.

Simon cerrou os punhos. Se tivesse alguma chance de vencer, ele a agarraria. Tudo estava agora nas mãos do Pokémon que o escolhera a trilhar seu caminho e ele confiava na ação de Charmander.

A pokébola abriu e deixou o pequeno Pokémon de fogo exposto. Prontamente Charmander pulou em cima de um dos pilares de pedra, mas não rápido o bastante para evitar a aproximação de Corsola.

Charmander soltou labaredas de fogo que atingiram Corsola, mas nada fizeram. O Pokémon aquático atravessou as chamas como se fossem ar e investiu contra o corpo de Charmander. Lança-chamas foi usado e Corsola rebateu com jato de água, que deixara o desafiante quase sem energia. Era questão de tempo para Charmander estar fora de combate.

\- Charmander, você está bem? – Gritara Simon do outro lado da arena, lembrando Misty dos anseios e preocupações que ela mesma tinha quando saira em sua jornada e conhecera dois grandes amigos, Ash e Brock.

O Pokémon, com dificuldades, ficou em pé. Subiu novamente no pilar e simulou a mesma estratégia de Minccino, aguardando o desatento e lerdo Corsola ficar exposto para investir contra ele. Contudo, o raio caiu novamente no mesmo lugar. Quando Charmander investiu, Corsola usou o ataque de equipe e todos os seus reflexos estavam a postos, prestes a usarem o jato de água. Antes do ataque, no entanto, a luz inconfundível da pokébola apareceu e retornou Charmander para a mão de Simon.

\- Charmander está fora de combate, vitória de Misty, a líder de Cerulean.

Misty andou até o centro da arena, carregou Corsola e dera um beijo em sua testa, agradecendo pela batalha. Caminhou com o Pokémon no colo até a outra extremidade e parou em frente a Simon.

\- Eu não quis deixar que Charmander ficasse ainda mais fraco. Tenho medo do que poderia acontecer a ele. Isso faz de mim um mau treinador que não consegue levar os Pokémon até o extremo para que eles aprendam e evoluam?

Misty sorriu. Passou a mão no cabelo do menino, fazendo-lhe um cafuné.

\- Não, isso faz de você um ótimo treinador, que coloca as necessidades dos Pokémon à frente de suas ambições. Você deve se orgulhar.

Simon ficou quieto. Misty sorriu. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma insígnia de água do bolso.

\- Acho que por algum tempo será difícil termos uma revanche, então quero que fique com isso. Você mostrou que é um ótimo treinador e que fará a coisa certa. Você a merece. Treine e fique ainda mais forte, você conseguirá todas as insígnias, eu tenho certeza.

Simon corou. Sorriu e sentiu uma emoção invadindo seu peito. Ele havia ganho, somente naquela tarde, suas insígnias de ginásio e estava mais perto do que imaginava de ter seu sonho realizado: tornar-se o novo campeão da Liga de Kanto.

\- Muito obrigado, Misty.

\- Isso não é tudo. Tenho um favor a pedir. Mostre a insígnia de água para Red na próxima vez que falar com ele. Diga a ele que nós, eu e Joy, estamos dentro.

Simon prometeu que faria o pedido. Misty sentiu-se mais segura do que antes, mesmo que aquilo significasse que ela teria que abandonar o ginásio de Cerulean por um tempo. Da arquibancada, Garchomp batia palmas para Simon e Joy sorria, apreensiva, aquilo estava mesmo começando.


	15. Red

**Capítulo 15 – Red**

Aquilo era loucura. Ele tinha certeza disso. Não importava o quanto falasse para Delia e Professor Carvalho que o plano não daria certo, ninguém acreditaria nele. Contudo, embora tentasse não assumir, Red sabia que aquilo definiria seu futuro. Ele não estava pronto para abrir mão de todas as regalias que conquistara sendo o líder convicto da Liga de Kanto e seu cargo no conselho de Kanto. Havia o status, é claro, mas também uma quantia considerável de dinheiro que o mantinha em uma vida de luxo que ele não estava pronto para abrir mão.

Agora, voando nas costas de Dragonite, Red pensava naquilo tudo e no quanto seu próximo passo chamaria a atenção. Ele sabia que aquilo poderia ser um chute no pé, mas tinha que tentar.

Finalmente ele pousou na estrada da vitória e caminhou ao lado de Dragonite o pequeno trajeto que levava até a sala dos mestres da Elite dos 4. Ele sabia que todos estariam ali, na sala de reunião, pois pedira por isso. Por mais que eles não gostassem, os mestres tinham que se reunir para receber o líder de Kanto e, mesmo não utilizando daquela regra para nada desde o início das suas atividades, Red sabia que tinha o poder e faria uso dele agora.

Quando entrou na sala não estranhou a pouca luz que lá estava. As sombras escondiam parcialmente o rosto dos quatro mestres que ali estavam. As partes à mostra, no entanto, não escondiam que os verdadeiros estavam ali. Lorelei com aquele cabelo roxo imenso; Agatha, com longos cabelos prateados e com o inseparável Gengar ao seu lado; Bruno, insistentemente deixando os músculos à mostra; e Lance, ao centro, com Dragonite sentado ao seu lado, ambos sem sorrisos.

\- Queridos amigos, que bom em revê-los. – Informou Red, com uma dose extra de sarcasmo na voz.

\- Nós temos muito o que fazer, Red. Diga-me, o que lhe faz tão urgente ao ponto de fazer com que nós deixemos de lado nossos afazeres para lhe atender?

Red sorriu para Lance, sempre com aquela elegância e a falta de paciência presente na voz.

\- É um grande prazer em vê-lo, Lance. Dragonite. – Red fez uma reverência curta – Estou aqui, obviamente, para saber como vamos lidar com o caso de John Carvalho.

Risos ecoaram pela sala. Dragonite, ao lado de Red, cerrou os punhos. Red manteve-se imparcial.

\- Nós? Não há nós, Red. Você não tem poder de julgamento aqui – Lorelei o informou enquanto ainda ria

\- Você se surpreenderia com a velocidade com que as coisas mudam. Até pouco tempo atrás você nem estava aqui mais, lembra?

Lorelei parou de sorrir. Bruno mexeu-se inquieto na cadeira.

\- Esse caso ainda não foi discutido, Red. – Cortou Lance.

\- Mas, certamente, temos algum parecer quase certo por aqui, não?

\- Talvez – Bruno respondera.

\- E...?

\- E não é da sua conta. – Lance levantou-se – Acho que podemos encerrar essa reunião, não é mesmo?

Gengar emergiu das sombras e parou em frente a Red, com aquele sorriso perturbador no rosto. Fitou a expressão de Red e Dragonite e, em seguida, voltou para Agatha. O Pokémon posicionou-se atrás de sua mestre e, por segundos, um silêncio cortante invadiu a sala. Agatha sorriu e fez sinal para Lance aguardar.

\- Você não veio aqui para perguntar como estamos. Você tem um plano. Diga-me, Red, quais suas intenções? Conte as suas que eu contarei as minhas.

\- Você não tem autorização para discutir os assuntos da Elite com qualquer treinador, Agatha.

A anciã fingiu não escutar o aviso de Lance e prosseguiu com o sorriso nos lábios.

\- Há uma predisposição pela condenação. Mas você já sabe disso, não é mesmo?

Lance cerrou os punhos e bateu contra a mesa, andou a caminho da saída. Lorelei também se levantou.

\- Caso seja aprovada a condenação e dado andamento a outras questões que, ambos sabemos, causará a queda de grande parte do poder. A parte que eu faço parte, poderemos fazer um impedimento.

Lance congelou. Com a porta já aberta ele olhou para trás e encarou Red. Lorelei estava confusa.

\- Não entendi o que você quer dizer com isso, Red.

\- Ele quer dizer que caso nós acusarmos John formalmente e irmos atrás dos Carvalho para tirá-los de jogo, assim como suas indicações, nós seremos questionados e caberá ao terceiro poder decidir por nós, minha querida. – Agatha respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Red permaneceu em pé no centro da sala de reuniões escura. A sua frente, atrás da mesa circular, Bruno também levantou-se.

\- Isso é uma ameaça?

\- É lógico que não, meu querido, isso é um aviso.

\- Você parece estar se divertindo. – Cortara Lance, do outro lado da sala.

\- É claro que estou. Há anos não vemos algo interessante assim.

Agatha levantou-se e foi até o centro da sala. Parou em frente a Red e, devido a sua baixa estatura, olhou para cima até alcançar o olhar do treinador.

\- Mande um beijo para o Professor Carvalho e diga a ele que é sempre um prazer jogar com ele. Com as cartas na mesa, acho que podemos começar a nos movimentar, não é mesmo?

Gengar desapareceu de trás da mesa e, em segundos, reapareceu atrás de sua mestre. Sorrindo, ambos caminharam para fora da sala de reunião. Lance, ainda petrificado, deixou que a anciã passasse por ele. Aos poucos, em silêncio, todos os mestres saíram e Red ficara sozinho ao centro.

\- Bom, o objetivo era eles não saberem do golpe. Mas, mesmo assim, acho que tivemos um começo interessante, o que acha Dragonite?

O Pokémon apenas encarou seu mestre e coçou a cabeça. Humanos são tão confusos.


	16. Delia Ketchum (3)

**Capítulo 16 – Delia Ketchum**

Ela estava nervosa. Ela sabia que o plano havia sido planejado por ela, mas não sabia que seria tão difícil fazer ele funcionar. Na teoria era tudo muito lindo, mas na prática teria muita batalha e choro. No trâmite, talvez, muitas pessoas ficariam feridas e ela não queria isso. Mas era o preço a pagar por manter Kanto fora da corrupção Pokémon.

Arrumou-se com sua melhor roupa. Procurou na gaveta a velha pokébola de Mr. Mime, a qual fora usada apenas para capturar o Pokémon e nunca mais tivera utilidade. Informara o Pokémon seu papel naquela ação e, juntos, pegaram um táxi.

Durante todo o caminho ela recebera olhares condenatórios do taxista. Não importava que a viagem era longa, seria melhor gastar uma pequena fortuna para chegar ao seu destino do que ir de ônibus ou avião e ser julgada por várias pessoas. Ela estava no olho do furacão: tinha uma boa relação com Gary, era namorada de Professor Carvalho e mãe de Ash Ketchum. Ou seja, atualmente ela não era a melhor escolha para um passeio no parque. As manifestações contra John também era contra a família Carvalho e, por isso, ela também era um alvo.

Após horas de viagem em silêncio, Delia avistara uma placa avisando que estava nos limites da cidade de Celadon. Quando finalmente desceu no Centro Pokémon da cidade, agradeceu o taxista, o pagou e pediu à enfermeira Joy que desse uma olhada em Mr. Mime. Pelo telefone, entrou em contato com seu filho.

\- Não sei se eu posso fazer isso.

\- É claro que você pode, mãe. A ideia foi sua e já está em execução. É questão de horas para Red entrar com o pedido e, amanhã, nós daremos andamento ao plano. Temos muito o que fazer. Eu gostaria de estar com você, mas estamos disfarçados tentando entrar em Viridian. O caso aqui está mais grave, já que querem a cabeça de Gary e de John em uma estaca.

Delia estremeceu, não gostava daqueles ditados que envolviam morte – ainda mais quando sabia que eles podiam se tornar verdade.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer, Ash. Eu não sei batalhar direito. Eu tenho apenas o Mr. Mime aqui para me ajudar e ele não é extremamente forte.

Mr. Mime mexeu-se atrás de Delia e fez cara de emburrado. Ela desculpou-se com um sorriso. Do outro lado da linha Ash sorria.

\- Eu pensei nisso também, mãe. Estou enviando para você dois Pokémon meus que estavam com o Professor Carvalho. São velhos companheiros, mas fortes e determinados como nunca. Muk e Snivy. Eles são ótimos para o que você está prestes a fazer, não são Pokémon de tipo diferente do que encontrado em Celadon, com a Érika.

Delia notou as duas pokébolas que foram transferidas pela ligação. Agarrou cada uma delas, mostrou para Ash e, em seguida, colocou-os no bolso frontal do casaco que usava.

\- Muito obrigado, filho.

Um estrondo do outro lado fez Delia assustar-se. A videoconferência falhou por alguns segundos e o vídeo congelou.

\- O que houve, Ash?

Uma imagem congelada de Ash parado era exibida no monitor. O coração de Delia congelou. A voz, distorcida, do outro lado falou exasperadamente:

\- Manifestantes... ataques... tenho que ir.

A transmissão fora cortada. Delia apertou as pokébolas em seu bolso e, junto com Mr. Mime, caminhou até uma das mesas do Centro Pokémon. Sentou e encarou a televisão, não havia mais nada o que fazer se não aguardar o comunicado.

Horas mais tarde, quando Delia já havia liberado Muk, Snivy e Mr. Mime das pokébolas e estar conversando com eles no Centro Pokémon – e ignorando a cara de irritada de Chansey ao ver que Muk sujava todo o chão – a transmissão da novela Pokémon fora cortada para um anúncio urgente.

Ela arrepiou, estava em andamento.

A repórter que apareceu na televisão tinha uma cara cansada, como se não tivesse dormido bem por várias noites seguidas. Mas também, com tudo aquilo acontecendo e tantas informações e reviravoltas acontecendo, quem poderia culpa-la?

" _Nós estamos ao vivo aqui da cidade de Pallet, onde o conselho de Kanto se reuniu e, há poucos minutos, fora anunciado mudanças no quadro da Liga de Kanto. As informações que tivemos até agora fora que ainda essa manhã Red, o invicto campeão da Liga de Kanto, esteve com a Elite dos 4 e pediu uma reunião com os conselheiros Ash Ketchum e Professor Carvalho. Em audiência, fechada a imprensa, foram discutidos diversos assuntos, entre eles a reestruturação da Liga de Kanto como conhecemos hoje._

 _Após algumas horas, Ash e Professor Carvalho foram vistos saindo, separadamente, para locais distintos e não informados à imprensa. Red permaneceu no conselho onde recebeu os jornalistas. Sem gravar depoimentos, o mestre informou que mudanças ocorrerão na Liga._

 _Segundo Red, com todos os acontecimentos e a falta de posicionamento da Elite dos 4, cabe ao conselho garantir que a Liga de Kanto não seja pausada e que, mesmo após infelizes acontecimentos da última competição, garantir que o torneio do ano seguinte ocorra._

 _Red informou que o conselho chegou ao consenso que cabe aos líderes manterem o bom funcionamento e garantir que a liga não pare. Para tanto, o conselho repudia qualquer ato político de apoio ou não ao recolhimento e a condenação de John Carvalho. Ou seja, quer garantir a transparência dos atos e garantir que os jovens treinadores não sejam prejudicados pelo ocorrido._

 _O líder informou as mudanças: bane-se imediatamente qualquer líder que esteja impedindo que treinadores garantam insígnias. O Ginásio de Terra, de Viridian, que atualmente está fechado por manifestações contra Gary Carvalho terá cuidado especial de oficiais Jenny e a liderança, temporariamente, será tirada de Gary e encaminhada à Ash Ketchum, integrante do conselho._

 _O ginásio de Cerulean, que está fechado por danos causados a manifestantes será avaliada. Caso não seja possível atender aos treinadores lá, caberá à líder de Ginásio Misty determinar um local para atender os desafiantes. Caso não seja possível, a mesma será afastada para alguém que possa assumir e dar essas condições ao Ginásio de Água._

 _Já o ginásio de Celadon, que atualmente fechou as portas e se nega a tender qualquer treinador para pressionar a Elite dos 4 a um parecer rápido sobre o caso de John Carvalho, será aberto e a líder de Ginásio Érika afastada do cargo até segunda ordem. Red disse ainda que não cabe aos líderes parar suas atribuições para pressionar a Elite, sendo que organização deve ter tempo e calma o suficiente para avaliar o caso de forma correta. Ainda segundo o líder, as leis do conselho garantiriam a um integrante do mesmo assumir o ginásio interinamente, mas como Ash Ketchum já está em Viridian e Professor Carvalho, por ter o laboratório para atender e ensinar jovens treinadores não pode assumir o mesmo por conflito ético, caberia a ele, Red, assumir. Mas, devido suas funções como líder de Kanto, não poderia ele ocupar os dois cargos, ficando assim o cargo à disposição de Professor Carvalho, que pode passar a função para que qualquer parente possa assumir interinamente._

 _O problema, no entanto, se dá ao caos de que o neto de Professor Carvalho seria Gary, afastado de Viridian e impossibilitado de assumir; já seu bisneto é John Carvalho, réu de ação pública contra maus tratos ao Pokémon. Questionado, Red disse que o comando de Celadon passará para outra parente de Professor Carvalho, sua noiva Delia Ketchum – mãe de Ash, que assumiu Viridian._

 _Este é um caso nítido de dança das cadeiras na Liga de Kanto e que não deve parar por aí. A qualquer momento nós iremos interromper a programação para maiores informações sobre o caso"_.

Delia levantou-se. Recolheu todos os seus Pokémon para as pokébolas – incluindo Mr. Mime que não queria retornar – e saiu do Centro Pokémon sob o olhar cuidadoso da Enfermeira Joy, que estava estarrecida com o acontecido.

Do lado de fora, duas oficiais Jenny a aguardavam, conforme instruções posteriormente dadas por Professor Carvalho. Juntas elas foram até o Ginásio de Celadon, onde um pequeno grupo de pessoas protestavam contra John Carvalho. A chegada de Delia causou alvoroço e diversas pessoas gritaram contrária a decisão do conselho de Kanto.

\- Não ligue para eles. Todos os egos estão inflamados, a polícia teve que vir aqui assim que anunciaram o acontecido, Érika perdeu a cabeça.

Antes de Delia questionar a informação da oficial, as portas do ginásio se abriram e foi possível ver Érika algemada, sendo levada por duas oficiais. A líder gritava palavras de ordem e xingos.

\- Não deixem que esse golpe à Kanto aconteça! Eles estão censurando a todos nós, bandidos! Assassinos de Pokémon!

Por um segundo os olhares de Delia e Érika se cruzaram. O silêncio entre elas era palpável. Delia congelou por uns segundos, mas retornou à realidade quando arremessaram um tomate contra ela, quase atingindo-a no rosto.

Delia seguiu até os portões de Celadon e subiu os degraus, que lhe garantiram ficar acima das manifestações. Não se importou com a chegada da imprensa e de câmeras miradas para ela. Retirando força de algum lugar desconhecido, falou:

\- Não estou aqui para roubar o lugar de ninguém. O ginásio de Celadon é ainda de responsabilidade da líder Érika. Estarei aqui interinamente até que todo o caos saia das terras de Kanto. Quero garantir, nesse meu tempo como líder, que o processo da Liga de Kanto não sofra. Sei que todos querem isso, a normalidade de nossos dias e a segurança de nossos filhos e Pokémon. As portas do Ginásio de Celadon não mais estão fechadas. Ficarão abertas para receber todos os treinadores que querem uma insígnia para competir na Liga e também para todos aqueles que são contrários ao que está acontecendo. Vamos conversar. Vamos debater. Vamos garantir que Kanto volte a ser um lugar que chamaremos de lar. Não tenho medo das rebeliões ou das críticas. Não sou política e nem líder, sou apenas uma mulher que está fazendo sua parte e o melhor de si para garantir o melhor para todos nós. Obrigada pela atenção.

Embora estivesse esperando gritos e mais tomates, Delia surpreendeu-se por ouvir alguns tímidos aplausos de pessoas que antes manifestavam contra ela. Ainda havia outros que gritavam que aquilo era um golpe, mas a paz estava (quase) reestabelecida em Celadon. Era isso, um passo de cada vez. Seu plano estava certo e ela nunca estivera tão orgulhosa de si mesma como agora.


	17. Agatha

**Capítulo 17 – Agatha**

\- Você sabe que eu não sou de questionar as ações e muito menos da linha de frente de peões que fazem as coisas sem questionar. Não estou querendo que você me explique, mas apenas não entendo o motivo de você estar escondido por tanto tempo, sendo que nada te impede de retornar e alcançar os objetivos que nós todos sempre sonhamos. O poder pode estar em nossas mãos e eu sei bem como consegui-lo. Você também. Não foi exatamente por isso que há anos sonhamos com a nossa organização e, por décadas, ela progrediu e viveu em paz? Não, não me olhe com esse olhar condenado. Você sabe bem que eu tenho razão de falar tudo isso. Você sabe que não falo por mal. Mas desde que você tornou a organização como o seu espelho e sua face fora a única reconhecida por todos que seguiam nossos ideais, você não podia, de forma alguma, morrer. Ou sumir. Ou fazer os dois. Já passou da hora de você colocar a cara na vida e voltar com a organização, por bem ou por mal. Se você não se anunciar agora, saiba, eu o anunciarei.

Um raio. Fora mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. Em um momento Persian estava deitado ao lado de seu mestre, tal calmo que poderia facilmente ser confundido com um Pokémon adormecido. No outro, avançara mais rápido que a velocidade de um Ponyta em uma corrida anual de Kanto. O Pokémon fora de encontro com a anciã, que segurava um cajado negro com uma pedra colorida em sua ponta. Estava a poucos centímetros de atingir seu alvo quando se materializou do nada a sua frente. Com apenas o toque de um dedo na testa de Persian, Gengar conseguira paralisar o adversário. Persian estremeceu e foi ao chão, sem que o sorriso no rosto de Gengar desaparecesse.

\- Não há necessidade disso.

Ele levantou da cadeira. Como sempre, seu rosto estava oculto pelas sombras. Andou calmamente até o Persian. Tirou a pokébola de seu bolso e encostou no Pokémon, fazendo-o retornar. Gengar não se moveu, apenas encarou com os olhos semicerrados o homem que projetava-se a sua frente: um velho amigo.

Agatha sorriu. Andou e parou ao lado de seu fiel escudeiro Gengar. Olhou para cima para conseguir alcançar o olhar daquele homem alto que estava a sua frente. Ele, como sempre, estava usando um conjunto social de cores berrantes e, no bolso de seu paletó, ainda exibia a insígnia de Terra pregada. Seria uma lembrança dos velhos tempos ou apenas um descuido que passou desapercebido? Agatha não tinha tempo para pensar sobre. Sua posição como mestre da Elite dos 4 a ocupava durante muito tempo. Ser fundadora de uma organização para a dominação do poder mundial, ainda mais. Ela sabia que estava certa, estava mais do que na hora da Equipe Rocket retornar.

\- É necessário um anúncio o quanto antes, da forma como você sempre soube fazer: nada discreto e com bastante caos. Kanto já está entregue a manifestações e problemas, mais alguns somados a isso deve chamar a atenção o suficiente.

Giovanni sorriu. Passou a mão na cabeça de Gengar e abaixou-se para beijar a bochecha de Agatha.

\- Você fez falta, velha.

Ela sorriu.

\- Não morra mais, seu idiota.

Se abraçaram. Gengar sorriu. Desde que era um Gastly conhecia Agatha. Solitária naquela imensa mansão, a então menina nunca tivera medo de fantasmas – pelo contrário, chamava por Gastly para brincar durante as noites. O tempo fora passando e, em suas visitas as grandes mansões de famílias nobres, conhecera o mimado e silencioso Giovanni, que sempre parecera ser mais inteligente do que transparecia. Agatha era alguns anos mais velha que o garoto, mas mesmo assim ele o chamara a atenção.

Em sua juventude, já ao lado de Haunter, Agatha desenvolvia seu talento para a telecinese com a ajuda de seu fiél escudeiro. Na mesma época investia também nas artes da hipnose e, durante todas as tardes, recebia a visita do jovem Giovanni, que sempre mostrava-se interessante pela dominação das artes Pokémon e pelo estudo dos tipos diversos que existiam no mundo. A ambição sempre fora a principal força que movia ambos. Era o encontro perfeito.

Já adultos, Agatha tomou como herança sua grande mansão e a tornou em uma academia Pokémon, com o objetivo de ministrar palestras que garantia que os Pokémon e os humanos podiam conviver com harmonia e aprender um com o outro. Ainda segundo Agatha, era possível que o Pokémon e o seu treinador pudessem desenvolver habilidades juntos quando estavam realmente conectados. Ela e Haunter, na época, já conseguiam conversar por telepatia e sua telecinese estava quase perfeita. Era admirada por todos e, juntos com outros estudantes pelo mundo Pokémon, passou a investigar o envolvimento de Pokémon e suas mutações quando expostos a um certo tipo de pedra evolutiva. O que, décadas mais tarde, descobriu-se sendo a mega evolução.

Fora nessa mesma época que Agatha recebera a visita de Giovanni, que retornara de sua jornada como treinador Pokémon pelo mundo. Ele e seu amigo do peito Carvalho (que, até então, não era Professor) decidiram tomar caminhos separados. Carvalho iria pelo lado educacional e queria tornar-se um cuidador e Professor Pokémon. Já Giovanni, sempre ambicioso, queria ser um líder de Ginásio e, mais tarde, um integrante da Elite dos 4.

Juntos, o trio passou a investir cada vez mais na academia Pokémon de Agatha. Com os avanços em sua amizade com Haunter, cada vez mais pareciam-se tornar um só. Carvalho usara das conexões de Agatha com professores e estudiosos para angariar contatos e batalhar pela criação do laboratório Pokémon em sua cidade natal, Pallet. Usaram o espaço para angariar fundos e, em pouco tempo, o primeiro laboratório Pokémon em Pallet estava sendo montado. Giovanni conseguira entrar na competição por um espaço na Elite dos 4, mas falhara. Contudo, após ser condecorado como um ótimo treinador, assumira um Ginásio em uma pequena cidade próxima de Viridian. O ginásio era pouco conhecido e visitado, o que causava grande tédio ao Líder – e, por essa razão, sempre estava na mansão de Agatha visitando-a.

Surpreendendo a todos, Agatha fora convocada a participar de uma reunião com a Elite dos 4 para ser homenageada em seus estudos e avanço ao mundo Pokémon. Lá, soubera que dois dos quatro membros da organização estava de saída e fora convidada para participar do processo de seleção. Ele aceitou e fora a primeira Mestre da Elite dos 4 que entrara na equipe pela contribuição aos estudos e não pela sua força como treinadora.

Divida com suas ações entre a Elite dos 4 e as ações em sua mansão, Agatha sempre fora uma pessoa ocupada. Abriu uma nova ala em sua mansão para Pokémon abandonados e, em pouco tempo, estava com uma grande acervo. Junto ao Professor Carvalho, iniciou método de adoção de Pokémon para jovens treinadores. Enquanto seus passos eram bem vistos nas ações humanitárias, na Elite dos 4 sempre fora alvo de piadinhas. Ela se tornara a primeira mulher a ocupar um cargo na organização e, por não ter feito pelos méritos de força, era alvo de comentários machistas e discriminatórios de seus colegas.

Giovanni aparecia cada vez menos. Vendo o sucesso da amiga, o então líder de Ginásio assumiu estar com inveja do avanço da mesma e afirmava sentir falta da amizade. Um ano se passou desde que ela assumira um cargo na Elite dos 4 – e sempre fora alvo de risadas quando notavam que ela batalhava apenas com um Haunter, seu único Pokémon.

Pouco após a data não tão comemorativa, a mansão de Agatha fora destruída por três Pokémon: Charizard, Garchomp e Dragonite. Todos de seu acervo de Pokémon órfãos, dos quais ela cuidava e tratava. Os Pokémon tomaram conta do espaço, destruíram a estrutura, machucaram pessoas e Pokémon. No momento, Agatha estava fora da cidade e fora Giovanni quem conseguira chegar primeiro à mansão. Com seus Pokémon, conseguira conter dois dos três Pokémon. Quando Agatha chegou, Charizard era o único restante e investiu contra ela, mas fora impedido por Haunter, que quase morrera na batalha. Quando não mais aguentava, Haunter evoluiu para Gengar e, munido de energia e novos ataques, conseguira expulsar Charizard da mansão. Professor Carvalho chegará a tempo de ver Agatha chorando pelas lembranças de seus pais estarem todas destruídas – por ver a mansão em chamas. Ele fora o responsável por levar todos os Pokémon órfãos embora para Pallet. Giovanni consolou a amiga no momento e, pelos próximos três meses, Agatha sumira.

Certa manhã, sem anunciar, Agatha entrara na Elite dos 4 e desafiara todos os três colegas que ali estavam para uma batalha Pokémon. Ela, com apenas Gengar ao seu lado, conseguira eliminar os 18 Pokémon adversários dos três oponentes. Digna de sentar na cadeira de líder da Elite dos 4, Agatha passou a governar pedindo a cassação de cada um dos seus colegas. Com sorriso no rosto, ela vira cada um dos membros da Elite dos 4 caírem e novos entrarem.

Na revolta, Agatha convidara Giovanni para fazer o teste da Elite novamente, mas ele se negara. Então ela tivera uma ideia que fora a semente plantada na cabeça de Giovanni: _há outros meios de chegar ao poder, outros meios de demonstrar ao mundo e aos Pokémon quem manda. Tomando-o à força_. Em poucos meses o discurso de Agatha se transformara na primeira ideia da criação da Equipe Rocket. Giovanni, ao buscar ajuda com a amiga, tivera uma fiel apoiadora e escudeira. Contribuiu com diversas ideais e o ajudou a criar a organização. Professor Carvalho fora chamado para auxiliar, mas negou o convite.

E então, vendo a possibilidade de sair dos holofotes e conseguir mais tempo para si, Agatha achou no jovem Lance um treinador egocêntrico e de fácil manipulação: um verdadeiro líder para a Elite dos 4, alguém que ela conseguiria controlar e que não causaria problemas para ela. Lorelei, uma ambiciosa que iria para o lado que pagasse mais; e Bruno, pelo menos um honesto - mas discreto o suficiente para fazer vista grossa para tudo e todos. O quadro fora pensado há anos e, desde então, trabalhara sem que tivessem noção sobre as instruções silenciosas dela.

No ápice da Equipe Rocket, Giovanni conseguira alcançar a liderança de Viridian, o que ele mais quisera desde que fora renegado pela Elite dos 4 pela primeira vez. Ninguém da Elite se mobilizou para investigar: Agatha se certificara disso. Todos estavam felizes.

E então, quando menos esperavam, um jovem com alma livre e uma honestidade demasiada para a sua idade entrou na jogada, para o pavor de Agatha e todos da Equipe Rocket. Red fora a pedra no sapato que eles tento evitaram.

Com os avanços sem fins da Equipe Rocket com a clonagem do Pokémon místico Mew, a criação de Mewtwo e a aquisição do mesmo por Giovanni, fora o suficiente para que o universo não fora o bastante. Giovanni queria mais: queria Deoxys, um Pokémon resultado de uma mutação de um vírus espacial, extremamente inteligente e com poderes acima de qualquer já vista. E então Red ficou sabendo do ocorrido. Após se envolver, conseguira soltar Mewtwo das garras de Giovanni e ainda sabotara a operação espacial do líder de ginásio, levando-o à morte.

Agatha nunca ficara tão triste. A Equipe Rocket se dissolveu ao saber que seu líder máximo tinha saído de cena. Era tarde demais para que ela assumisse o comando. Nada restava, a não ser aguardar o tempo para iniciar novamente seus planos de reerguer a Equipe Rocket e dominar o mundo.

E então, meses antes dos acontecimentos da Liga de Kanto, Agatha notara um movimento estranho em Pallet: em especial em um velho amigo. Fora visita-lo e, utilizando dos poderes de Gengar e da telepatia desenvolvida por anos, percebera o que Carvalho tentava tanto esconder: Giovanni estava vivo e escondido por todo esse tempo, apenas aguardando o tempo certo para se revelar – assim que descobrisse seu novo papel na sociedade.

Agatha sorriu. Guardou a informação e sabia que um dia ela lhe seria útil. Nunca procurara Giovanni até aquela manhã para lembra-lo que a função dele na sociedade era apenas um, assim como o dela: colocar ordem no mundo e ser soberano a todos, mostrando que Pokémon e humanos devem respeitar suas diferenças e utilizar da força dos monstrinhos para dominar tudo e todos.

\- E então, está pronto para voltar?

Giovanni sorri. Desvinculou seu braço dos braços de Agatha e notou, de relance, na pedra brilhante em cima de seu cajado. Ele soubera de imediato o que era aquilo: o que ela tanta almejada descobrir nos tempos de juventude, a evolução das evoluções. Não importava como, mas ele sabia que ele a queria e a conseguiria.

\- Sempre estive pronto, apenas aguardando o seu chamado, Ag.


	18. Professor Carvalho (2)

**Capítulo 18 – Professor Carvalho**

Caminhava lentamente pelo jardim de Pallet. Sabia que não deveria estar ali, mas não tinha para onde ir. Lembrou de sua juventude e de ser alguém que era admirado. Sempre soubera o que fazer e tinha a ambição de ir além. Fora assim que se aproximara de um dos seus principais amigos da infância. Fora Giovanni quem o incentivara a sempre querer mais. A sempre procurar mais. E ele sabia que ele não merecia nada que fosse menos que isso. Mas como?

Estava sozinho. Pallet já não mais estava sob protestos. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para Celadon e Viridian. Red, Gary e Ash o abandonaram. Até mesmo Delia, sua namorada recém transformada em noiva para encaixar no golpe, se tornara uma mestre na arte da guerra. E ele, bem ele seguia caminhando pelo gramado danificado de seu laboratório. Havia muito o que arrumar, mas por qual motivo? Não estava motivado, não sabia se queria continuar ou não.

Carvalho pensou: qual era o seu principal objetivo agora? Aguardar a próxima ordem para, junto com seu afilhado e principal treinador, dar um golpe na Liga de Kanto? Quando fora que se tornara uma pessoa tão nefasta assim?

Entrou no laboratório e viu diversos livros e estantes no chão. A sala de estar estava chamuscada. A televisão havia explodido e cacos de vidro estavam espalhados pelo chão. Olhara no canto e vira o computador. A última vez que estivera ali fora para uma rápida comunicação com Red, Ash e com o Centro Pokémon para salvar os monstrinhos que estavam em seu laboratório. E aquela ligação... aquele que há muito não se pronunciava. Giovanni o ligara, ele lembrava bem das palavras e da rápida conversa. O que ele estaria tramando? Ele só fora convicto: Red não podia saber que ele estava vivo. Mas por qual motivo? Será que o egocentrismo de Red iria atrapalhar ele em suas novas funções caso soubesse que um dos seus principais feitos, na verdade, era uma mentira? Que ele não executará o principal vilão que Kanto já conhecera em sua história? Carvalho não sabia. Não importava mais.

Mexeu em algumas gavetas, achou sua agenda e fez uma ligação para a enfermeira Joy. Resgatara alguns Pokémon lutador para auxiliar na arrumação, reconstrução e manutenção do laboratório. Soltara todos eles em seu jardim, dera instruções e então percebera que havia mais uma coisa que ele precisava fazer. Sorriu e afirmou aos Pokémon que voltaria dentro de alguns dias – deixando comida e todas as chaves do laboratório com os mesmos, já que quando voltasse gostaria de ter o laboratório já em boas condições.

Fizera uma mala com poucas coisas e abrira a garagem do laboratório. Lá estava o carro esportivo que há muito não era usado. Estava pronto para uma viagem destino a Cerulean. De uma vez por todas ele iria fazer algo que sentiria orgulho: salvaria seu neto.

A música alta tocava no rádio. Ao seu lado um Lucario o encarava de forma esquisita. Ele fora o único Pokémon que Carvalho levara consigo. Não sabia quando ou se iria precisar de proteção, mas era melhor se precaver. Parou de cantar. Contou a Lucario suas mais sinistras e engraçadas histórias como treinador Pokémon. Em pouco tempo já tinha o seu companheiro de viagem totalmente ao seu lado, pois se tinha algo que Professor Carvalho assumia ser sem falsa modéstia era um bom e cativante contador de histórias.

Quando finalmente chegara a Cerulean, Carvalho agradeceu aos céus por ter levado Lucario consigo. Fora alvo de diversos protestos. Passara pelo Centro Pokémon, lotado de manifestantes e jornalistas. Seguira para o Ginásio, mas notara que ele estava depredado. Pensou onde estaria Misty, mas a visita teria que esperar. Seguiu direto até a delegacia e estacionou seu carro. Com a ajuda de Lucario, atravessou a multidão de protestantes sem dano algum.

\- Olá, oficial Jenny

Professor Carvalho sorriu, mas não fora bem recebido. Ele não deixou de notar que todos estavam nervosos na delegacia. Uma grande quantidade de oficiais andavam de um lado para o outro. Arcanine de todos os tipos e tamanho corriam de todos os lados para impedir que pessoas entrassem na delegacia.

\- Desculpe, senhor Carvalho, agora não é uma boa hora.

A oficial desvinculou-se e passou por ele, correndo para auxiliar outras Jenny para impedir que as pessoas forçassem a entrada na delegacia.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Você não soube? – A voz viera de trás de Carvalho.

Ele virou para olhar e lá estava ela: mais alta, porém com mais semblante de criança do que na televisão. Mandy, a vice-líder da Liga de Kanto daquele ano. A menina que há poucas semanas atrás vira lutar contra seu bisneto.

\- Você... é a...

\- Sim, Mandy Shannon, a que lutou contra seu bisneto – Os longos cabelo azul da menina estava jogado em seu ombro, deixando à mostra uma corrente com um pingente de Chikorita em seu pescoço.

Carvalho engoliu a seco. Não teve reação. Lucario o encarou sem saber o que fazer.

\- Pelo visto o senhor não sabe o que está acontecendo aqui. Seu bisneto sumiu.

Um frio percorreu a espinha do professor. Como John teria fugido de uma cela dentro da delegacia de Cerulean?

\- Pois é, ninguém sabe ao certo o que houve ainda. Estou aqui desde antes de ontem, não estou podendo sair desde que fiz aquele anuncio na televisão. Um saco. Tudo que ouvi fora que uma oficial Jenny deixara o garoto escapar. A oficial diz não se lembrar e muitos estão achando que ela fora alvo de algum ataque ou então drogada por alguma arma química. Chegaram a cogitar que alguém da família tinha feito isso, mas com a mídia toda em cima de vocês e toda essa mobilização em torno da Liga de Kanto, bom, digamos que tudo que vocês fazem está sendo exibido na televisão e assim a suspeita sobre vocês se desfez tão logo quanto apareceu.

Carvalho estava atônito. A pouca cor de sua pele sumira. Como John haveria de desaparecer? Quem poderia estar por trás daqueles ataques?

\- Se eu fosse o senhor não ficaria por aqui, aquilo está prestes a se tornar um problema.

Mandy apontou para a porta e Carvalho notou que a sua presença ali chamara mais a atenção e cada vez mais pessoas tentavam forçar sua entrada com bastões e cartazes pedindo a condenação de John. Ele vira a menina correr para os fundos da delegacia e fez o mesmo. Entrou em uma sala qualquer e notou que estava vazia. Haviam vários arquivos separados por prateleiras e, no fim da sala, um telefone.

Um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça, mas preferiu evitar cogitar aquela ideia. Precisava fazer algo, se a informação que John tivesse fugido vazasse ele estaria em apuros: a mídia iria condena-lo. Pediu desculpas para si mesmo e agarrou o telefone.

\- Rede Kabutops, alô.

\- Anote bem que essa informação é única e exclusiva. John Carvalho fora sequestrado da delegacia de Cerulean. Professor Carvalho fora chamado e está escondido dentro da delegacia para reconhecer os pertences do bisneto e fazer a queixa legalmente. Até mesmo a menina que perdeu para ele na Liga Kanto está aqui para ser investigada. Entendeu bem? John Carvalho fora sequestrado!

\- Ai Meu Deus, o senhor pode esperar nós temos que...

Professor Carvalho desligou o telefone. Não gostava de mentir, nem um pouco. Odiara tentar mentir para Agatha que Giovanni estava morto e tivera certeza que a amiga de longa data não havia acreditado. Mas se ela sabia que Giovanni estava vivo e fosse atrás dele, aquele certamente seria o momento oportuno para... não, preferia não pensar. Seriam eles capazes disso?

Agarrou o telefone e, mais uma vez, discou.

\- Você sabe que se você não tivesse aparecido na televisão há pouco, eu nunca atenderia uma ligação que viesse de uma delegacia, certo?

Giovanni aparecera na tela. Com o rosto semioculto na escuridão, mas não o suficiente para ocultar o riso bobo em sua cara.

\- Não me diga que você está agindo novamente. Kanto já está bagunçada demais sem a sua intromissão, Giovanni.

Sorriu. Para Giovanni ver Carvalho em desespero sempre fora um deleite.

\- Você está com ele?

Giovanni se aproximou da tela e seu rosto ficara nítido.

\- Sabe, lembro-me de há anos uma oportunidade de ouro cair no colo de um Carvalho e ele ter dito não. Dizem que uma ótima oportunidade não se repete na vida da pessoa. Pois ela se repetiu, mas dessa vez com outro Carvalho. Mas, dessa vez, este fora sábio o bastante para aceitar.

Giovanni riu.

\- É engraçado, não é mesmo, Carvalho? Quem diria que seu bisneto seria mais perspicaz que você?

Giovanni encostou novamente na cadeira e ignorou os gritos de Professor Carvalho, que exigia saber como estava seu bisneto. Ainda sorrindo, Giovanni desligou o telefone. Não importava quantas vezes Professor Carvalho ligasse novamente, o telefone não mais era atendido.

Agatha sorriu. Há menos de um dia Giovanni já articulara um plano. Ela estava errada, ele já estava em ação para o retorno da Equipe Rocket, mas por qual motivo não a chamara? Giovanni levantou-se e encarou a outra companhia que estava na sala.

\- Suas aparições sempre são um colírio para os meus olhos.

Ela saíra da sombra e encaminhara até o centro da sala. Parou ao lado de Agatha e, como sempre, com semblante sério se dirigiu a Giovanni.

\- Ele está na outra sala. Não houve resistência. Ele não entende o motivo de ter ido preso e essa inocência deve ser a fraqueza que iremos puxá-lo para o nosso lado.

\- Sorrir um pouco te fará bem, Sabrina. – Indicou Giovanni.

A líder do ginásio de Saffron não esboçou reação. Sua atenção, no entanto, fora acionada por outro detalhe da sala: o cajado de Agatha. A pedra acima do acessório reluzia tão igualmente quanto ao seu anel. Seria aquela uma pedra da mega evolução? A ambição de Sabrina sorriu por dentro: o fogo ardente por uma batalha chamuscava em seus olhos.

\- Não, querida. Seu monstrinho de colheres, mesmo com todo o poder que isso pode lhe fornecer – Agatha apontou para o anel de Sabrina – Não pode lhe salvar da derrota iminente para a escuridão e as trevas de meu Gengar. Mas sim, você está certa quanto a sua duvida.

Sabrina irritou-se. Fora lá, na mansão de Agatha, ainda criança, que aprendera a controlar sua telepatia e a forma como se comunicava com seu Abra, hoje Alakazam. Era óbvio que Agatha poderia entender, sentir e até mesmo compreender alguns anseios e desejos da mente – conseguindo até mesmo se comunicar em casos mais extremos.

\- Você não perde por esperar, anciã.

Agatha sorriu. Sabrina sempre fora sua aluna predileta e uma das fieis mais promissoras da Equipe Rocket. Entrara sob a indicação de Agatha já em cargo alto, mesmo com as insistentes dúvidas de Giovanni. Este, por si só, fingiu não notar a movimentação do outro lado da sala. Havia problemas mais urgentes para cuidar agora: a filiação de John Carvalho à Equipe Rocket.


End file.
